Shape Of My Heart
by magaly cherry
Summary: Misa estaba segura de tener el amor "perfecto", hasta que un chico le enseña a sentir el amor verdadero que nadie le dio, no sin antes tener que pelear por ella.  L/Misa/Light C:
1. Fui una más

**Ola! Esta es mi primera historia de esta hermosa pareja, realmente ellos me encanta y creo que los demás escritores y escritoras, a las cuales eh leído su trabajo lo saben muy bien.**

**Me queda por aclarar que los personajes no son míos y espero que disfruten al máximo cada uno de los capítulos los cuales los hago con muchísimo amor. **

**Esta historia tiene lugar en el momento en el que L tiene a Misa y a Light como sospechosos de ser Kira y el segundo Kira.**

**Disfrútenlo C:**

**Fui una mas**

Mi vida tal vez no sea la mejor pero estoy extremadamente feliz de estar aquí con mi adorado Light- kun, tal vez las cosas tampoco salgan como yo quiero y eso realmente me molesta pero en verlo todos los días es suficiente para mi aun que no sean las 24 horas del día, no importa yo seguiré fiel a él.

Solo hay un "pequeñito" problema para mí y mi amado, es un tipo ojeroso, desagradable y sin mencionar que es un maldito pervertido, claro es tan tonto que piensa que no me doy cuenta y el colmo, la gota que derramo el enorme vaso de mi paciencia es que acusa a mi Light-kun de ser Kira y a mí de ser el segundo Kira, al parecer no tiene mejores cosas que hacer así que nos molesta a él y a mi todo el tiempo, hay momentos en que tengo tantas ganas de ahorcarlo, pero claro es imposible hacer eso sin que una de las miles de cámaras que el ha ordenado a instalar en todo el edificio me vea, rayos ya estoy desesperada, no puedo creer que ese estúpido de Ryuuzaki se le haya ocurrido la "maravillosa" idea de ser encadenado con mi Light, si MI Light es mío y nada más, no voy a dejar que nadie se le hacer que, me lo quitaran sobre mi cadáver… espera Misa ¿por qué piensas tan negativamente? Tú no eres así y siendo sincera no necesito ser así (suspiro) debo despejar mi mente… ¡lo tengo! Le propondré a Light que salgamos juntos, el, yo y… ¿Ryuuzaki? No pedo creerlo volví a pensar en ese pervertido… ¿por qué será que en estos últimos días todos mis pensamientos empiezan, terminan o tienen que ver con ese chico? (suspiro) debe ser de que estoy cansada, pero sin duda le pediré a mi Light una cita.

Un llamado a la puerta la saca de sus locos pensamientos.

Misa necesito hablar contigo rápido – decían atrás de la puerta.

_¡Oh por dios es Light! – _Misa inmediatamente baja de la cama de un brinco y se dirige instantáneamente a la puerta, en una abrir y serrar de ojos ella ya se encontraba con la mano en la perilla dispuesta a abrir el gran y rectangular estorbo que la separaba de su único amor, empezó a abrirla lentamente para generar suspenso, no sin antes acomodarse la ropa que la tenía un poco arrugada por el brusco movimiento que hiso hace un momento para levantarse de la cama.

Al momento de abrir la puerta sintió unos húmedos pero suaves labios que presionaban los suyos… era Light que se había lanzado sobre la chica completamente sorprendida.

Light… per... que...- Misa no podía hablar Light la tenía entre sus brazos besándola desesperadamente, era como si el muchacho necesitara un antídoto y este se encontrara en los labios de Misa.

Shuuuu…. Misa no hables este es nuestro momento- decía el chico tapando su boca con su dedo, Misa solo pudo aceptar con la cabeza dejando que su novio bajara lentamente hacia su cuello, dejando un camino sexi de saliva desde su boca, alrededor de todo su cuello, hasta llegar al ovulo de su oreja, el mordió esa parte robándole un gran gemido a la chica.

Light… no… por favor… no es el momento – decía entre suspiros, ella no podía creer que esto estuviera pasando y menos con Light, el chico que la tenia perdidamente enamorada y era totalmente indiferente con ella, pero eso no importaba ahora el la aceptaba y con cada beso le demostraba su amor.

Misa te necesito… quédate conmigo esta noche- le decía entre besos y sin que Misa contestara el ya la tenía en sus brazos y la lanzaba con muy poca delicadeza a la cama, era como un animal necesitado y la necesitaba a ella.

Comenzó a poner sus manos en los muslos de ella tallándolos sin nada de cariño, subiéndolos poco a poco más arriba para tomar su cintura, el hacia esto sin dejar de besarla desesperadamente parecía que quería encenderla pero eso no funcionaba, más bien lastimaba a Misa.

Light… eso…ahhhh!- dejo escapar un fuerte gemido de dolor.

Calla Misa- Light tocaba sin permiso cada parte de su cuerpo con tal brusquedad que sus dedos quedaban marcados en la piel de misa. Sus senos, muslos, cadera y su trasero eran tocados y manoseados por el joven chico, sin pensarlo dos veces Light se deshizo de la ropa intima de Misa aprovechando que ella llevaba puesto solo un vestido muy corto y su ropa intima, haciendo que ella sintiera un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo.

Light… no asi no… por favor- decía Misa implorando con lagrimas en los ojos –_como puede ser posible que el amor de mi vida no pueda hacerme sentir amada…será que el sexo es así…sin tacto sin amor, sin pación… no, estoy segura que mi Light hace lo mejor que puede, aun que no lo parezca yo nunca eh hecho esto así que no sé cómo se siente, pero si es así no veo por qué tanto alboroto… pero que tal si Light solo me está utilizan…_

Misa… te amo- ¿_lo escuche bien? ¿fueron esas palabras? Yo también, yo también, te amo Light- _las lagrimas no dejaban de brotar de los ojos de Misa aun que el momento no era perfecto y las "caricias" de su amado no fueran como ella se las esperaba, no importaba el al fin le dijo un claro *te amo* fue ahí cuando sintió una pequeña presión en su intimidad.

Light.. ¿Qué? … ahhhhhh!- grito con todas sus fuerzas, sintió demasiado dolor en ese momento era completamente indescriptible, Light ya estaba entrando en ella y moviéndose muy bruscamente.

Light… para ahh.. por favor…ahhh duele – decía Misa suplicando tiempo fuera, pero el chico decidió no escuchar y seguir con su tarea, penetrar hasta el fondo a Misa y saciar su necesidad. Con una de sus manos jalaba y presionaba el seno de Misa y con su boca empezó a chupar el otro pezón excitado de la chica que en esos momentos ella se sentía completamente dolida y sucia.

Cuando Light llego al clímax del la acción sexual, Misa estaba completamente exhausta, Light no la había dejado participar ni emocionarse por un momento, el solo la había utilizado y ella lo savia muy bien. Ella gimió lo mas que pudo y callo rendida en la cama esperando que el chico se recostara a un lado suyo y pudieran dormir el resto de la noche abrasados como dos lindo amantes o una pareja, pero sus deseos fueron derrumbados al ver a un Light levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose al sofá para sentarse así alejándose lo más que pudiera de ella, Misa agacho la cabeza y dispuesta a llorar escucho la voz de su novio.

Misa vístete, no quiero ni me interesa que sepan lo que ha pasado aquí, entendiste- dijo Light fríamente.

¿pero Light… esto… lo hiciste por amor verdad?- decía Misa con aun un poco de esperanzas.

¿amor…? – susurro, eso le hiso recordar, el por qué había ido al cuarto de Misa.

_++++Flash Back+++++_

Light y Ryuuzaki estaban viendo los monitores de todas las habitaciones del edificio y L se había detenido haber una en particular… el cuarto de Misa-san, eso hiso que ha Light le diera mucha curiosidad el ¿Por qué el cuarto de Misa?

-Ryuuzaki, ¿no te parece que Misa es extremadamente sexi e ingenua?- _voy a probarte L, veremos si mi teoría es cierta, veré si el gran L está cayendo en los efectos del amor, ya lo eh creído durante bastante tiempo, sabes muy bien ocultar tus sentimientos pero a mí, Kira no se me escapa nada, tanta atención en ella, interrumpir en nuestras citas, siempre estar en los momentos en los que estamos juntos, incluso investigando a Misa más de la cuenta, claro con el pretexto del caso nadie se daría cuenta, pero sabes más que nadie que a mí no se me escapa nada hare que hables y te destruiré, nadie tocara a Misa más que yo, ella es mía, de mi pertenencia, juro serme fiel ante todo no hay forma de que se enamore ni un poco de ti, a comparación mío tu… eres basura jajaja no te hagas ilusiones L, ni se te ocurra tramar algo para robarme a Misa, ella es mi novi… ¿un momento que estaba a punto de decir? Esa tonta, hace que en ocasiones me distraiga de mis metas, calma Light es solo otra estúpida mujer, pero hare que Ryuuzaki piense lo contrario y de una vez saciare mis necesidades, quien lo diría, Misa si puede ser de utilidad- _pensaba Light con una leve sonrisa en su rostro para que L no sospechara.

_- _si Light, como eh dicho antes tienes mucha serte- decía L tan tranquilo como siempre.

- lose, pero tengo que admitir que desde que estamos aquí no eh podido acercarme a Misa lo suficiente, desde que somos NOVIOS solo han sido leves nuestros contactos, pero tengo planeado hacer algo más pronto- Light tenía un tono provocativo como si realmente hablara en cerio y con lujuria.

Ryuuzaki que estaba comiendo un pastelillo con betún de fresa y mirando el monitor donde mostraba el cuarto de Misa-san, se atraganto al escuchar lo último que dijo su compañero.

-lo ciento Light, pero es muy raro viniendo eso de ti, y yo creí que solo utilizabas a Misa-san- decía poniendo su pulgar en su boca como de costumbre. Light solo lo miraba para notar cualquier cosa que pudiera usar en su contra pero lo único que obtuvo fue una tos molesta de parte de Ryuuzaki causado por su comentario anterior pero eso no era suficiente, tenía que provocarlo enserio.

- ¿utilizándola? Por supuesto que no Ryuuzaki, yo comienzo a sentir algo por Misa muy fuerte, pero no estaré completamente seguro si no pruebo algo, claro me imagino que sabes de lo que estoy hablando, ¿verdad?- Ryuuzaki lo volteo haber con ojos fulminantes, con la misma postura incomoda y desesperante, dejando salir el pulgar de su boca – si no siento nada solo habrá sido una pérdida de tiempo, solo habrá sido una más, ¿entiendes? Pero solo hay un riesgo, si hacemos esto ella y yo, Misa quedara aun mas enamorada de mi y dudo que considere ir con OTRO para que la consuele, ella ira rogando a mí, creo que es un riesgo que tendré que correr, ¿no lo crees Ryuuzaki?- Ryuuzaki solo lo miraba serio intentando procesar cada palabra, pero al parecer era incluso demasiada información para el detective.

- sabes Light que no soy el indicado para hablar sobre ese tipo de sentimientos, me alegro por ti de que te hayas enamorado pero espero que este enamoramiento no interfiera con el caso Kira, pero te sugiero algo Light Yamagami, no le hagas daño a Misa-san – decía volteando ver al monitor – y si tienes tus dudas ¿por qué no vas y le preguntas tu mismo si se quiere acostar contigo?… aun que se que eso no pasara- _te tengo Ryuuzaki –_ y si fuera por mí, ya te hubiera mandado muy lejos de aquí para que no la dañaras- decía muy seriamente levantándose de la silla junto al escritorio de las computadoras, no sin antes quitar el seguro de las cadenas que los tenían atados, así dándole libertad a Light – pero como ya dije, ve y pregúntale tu mismo – eso fue lo último que dijo antes de salir de la sala dirigiéndose hacia la cocina en su posición encorvada.

-_te tengo Ryuuzaki, ahora volverás y me veras a mí y a la linda Misa teniendo sexo sin parar, eres un imbécil al pensar de que ella estaba a tu alcance jajaja- _pero paso un tiempo y Ryuuzaki no volvía- _ tal vez se había quedado a comer en la cocina, no importa el plan debía seguir ya después vendría y miraría las cintas de seguridad y ahora con su "secreto" en mis manos se que veras las cintas de la habitación de Misa primero, es momento de actuar-_

_++++ Fin Flash Back+++++_

¿Light?... contéstame, ¿no me digas que realmente no me amas?- decía con lagrimas en los ojos.

Claro que no Misa yo te amo y lo sabes, te lo acabo de decir hace un momento, pero esto no salió como yo esperaba- estaba mintiendo todo esto era parte de su plan – y termine enojado al final de todo, soy un idiota Misa- decía agachando la mirada.

No lo eres Light, eres mi novio y eso es lo más importante para Misa- decía secando sus lagrimas y regalándole una hermosa sonrisa, pero esta era tan distinta a las otras, era un poco más brillante, aun que por dentro Misa se sentía tan dolida y enamorada.

Gracias Misa, te amo- _esto es tan cursi y repulsivo, creo que voy a vomitar, pero al final baldra la pena cada estúpida palabra de amor-_

Misa se acerco a Light, poniéndose de nuevo el vestido que llevaba puesto esa noche antes de que el irrumpiera en su habitación, rodio sus brazos por el cuello del chico y se acerco para darle un dulce y cálido beso en los labios, mientras se tiraban de nuevo en la cama para acomodarse a dormir, al fin Misa pudo dormir en el regazo de su novio.

Mientras tanto un chico miraba desde los monitores la "conmovedora" escena de amor, la cual llevaba viendo desde hace un buen tiempo.

Continuara…..

**Gracias por leer mi capitulo, espero que les haya gustado por favor dejen sus comentarios son muy valiosos para mí, me motivan aun mas para hacer mas capítulos, por favor dejen algún comentario, ¿si les gusto la idea? ¿si no les gusto? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le falta? Lo que ustedes quieran después me pondré en contacto C: y todo esto me ayudara a mejorar.**

**Todo tipo de comentario es bienvenido!**

**Bye besooos!**


	2. Maldita Suerte

_**Ola! Mis queridísimos lectores, mil perdones por tardar tanto en actualizar es que el tiempo que tengo no es mucho y la inspiración tampoco llego, bueno hasta hoy jejeje, ok también pido perdón a todos mis lectores si no pudieron dejar algún mensaje, pero no se preocupen mas ya lo eh solucionado y pueden dejar tantos mensajes quieran C:**_

_**Repito, los personajes no son míos y la historia es basada en el anime y manga, pero los sucesos vienen toditos de mi cabecita. Por cierto la historia para que tenga sentido, Misa y Light ya saben los papeles que juegan, ya saben acerca de las Death Note y de que son Kira y el segundo Kira.**_

_**Por favor disfrútenlo tanto como puedan y por favor comenten, todos los comentarios son recibidos.**_

Capitulo 2

Maldita Suerte

¿Cómo poder mirarla ahora y en adelante? ¿Qué comentar al respecto? ¿Tiene que comentar algo del asunto? ¿Eso realmente le importa? Miles de preguntas pasaban por la cabeza del joven detective, la cuales savia que no obtendrían respuestas ya que estaba lo bastante confundido para responderlas por sí mismo. El detective estaba en la sala de investigación en donde se encontraban las pantallas y computadoras para el caso Kira, el estaba sentado en su típica pose para que su poder deductivo estuviera al 100% pero eso no serbia en esos momentos, se había castigado así mismo impidiéndose ver en la pantalla la habitación de Misa-san para no herirse así mismo, savia el dolor que le causaba ver a esos dos juntos, por eso hacia hasta lo imposible para mantenerlos lejos y con la justificación de que era parte de la investigación, los tenia comiendo de la palma de su mano, pero no contaba de que al imbécil de Light se le ocurriera la estúpida idea de acostarse con su adorada y hermosa Amane Misa, aun que él la admirara en secreto, no fue tan indiscreto como pensaba ya que Light se había dado cuenta, por que no habría otra razón para que de la noche a la mañana el principal sospechoso de ser Kira decidiera introducirse a la habitación de la _idol_ para demostrar un profundo amor que según él sentía, Light nunca demostraría amor a Misa ya que no sentía ni el mas mínimo aprecio hacia ella, no como él lo hacía, el la amaba, y admiraba cada parte de ella, pero no llegaba a entender como una dulce y hermosa chica terminaría perdidamente enamorada de un patán como Light Yagami, alguien tan frio y manipulador como el no merecía tener a cierto ángel persiguiéndolo y amándolo todo el tiempo como si fuera su guardián, L nunca se imagino en una relación, no se veía como el típico joven que salía en citas y a divertirse con chicas todas las noches, el había madurado más que cualquier otro chico y su inteligencia era indiscutible, pero si una puerta se abriera para él y le diera la oportunidad de escoger su vida, escogería sin pensar dejar todo eh ir tras un amor que duraría para toda la vida, hasta el día de su muerte, esa persona seria la dulce y hermosa Amane Misa, desde el primer día que la vio supo que esa chica cambiaria su vida, pero no creyó que le daría una vuelta de 360°. Al momento de saber que era la novia del odioso de Light supo que todo estaba perdido, y prefirió darse por vencido, pero al sentir los cálidos y mojados labios de Misa tocar su mejilla en aquella tarde en la cual estaban los tres reunidos supo que sus sentimientos no habían desaparecido, al contrario se hicieron más fuertes, todos los días hasta el de hoy tenía que resistir la tortura de los afectos amorosos que Misa dedicaba para su novio y lo peor de todo escuchar esas terribles palabras que salían todo el tiempo se su boca _"te amo Light"_ eran como cuchillas clavándose en su pecho cada vez que las escuchaba, pero la inocencia de Misa no percataba el sufrimiento de L, era tan grande que era imposible ver a una persone más triste que el. Que mas quedaba él nunca sería un rival competente para Light ni por un momento, en el corazón de esa chica solo existía el, Ryuuzaki savia muy bien cada uno de sus propios defectos y savia (también gracias a Misa) las grandes virtudes que rodeaban al joven Yagami, era guapo, inteligente y perfecto para los ojos de ella, no tenia caso pensar en ello, savia más que nadie como terminaría todos sus pensamientos, estaba enterado que ni en un millón de años Misa se fijaría en alguien como él, Misa era hermosa y el simplemente era un…

buenos días Ryuuzaki – decía Light estirando sus brazos mientras bajaba las escaleras pesadamente – ¿has dormido bien?, parece que no hayas podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche- decía en tono burlón.

Si Light, gracias por preguntar, duermo mejor sin una masa gigante atada a mí, respirando y babeando por toda mi cara- respondió L con el tono inocente que tanto lo caracteriza y con el pulgar en su boca.

Si no fuera por tu terquedad de tenernos atados, dormirías todos los días solo, claro, serias el único en este edificio que dormiría sin compañía-

Si quiero puedo ir a dormir con Watari a él no le molesta- L se voltio en la silla para no ver a Light

Haz lo que quieras, mientras que yo siga durmiendo en la habitación de Misa por mí no hay problema, ¿no es así Ryuuzaki?-

… claro Light es tu novia pueden hacer lo que quieran…bueno menos matarme eso si está prohibido… pero recuerda que tenemos que volver hacer atados con las esposas… amenos que quieras que los tres durmamos en la misma cama- _¿pero qué demonios me pasa? Debería tranquilizarme más, no puedo dejarme llevar con esta conversación… un momento, ¿Por qué Misa no bajo junto con Light? ¿Será que aun no despierta? ¿si no es así como habrá despertado? ¿será que Light le habrá dado un beso para despertarla? Que envidia, tengo tantas dudas y nadie que me responda, solo tengo una grabación que no puedo ver por que tendré aun idiota observando cada uno de mis movimientos y no quiero lastimarme más de lo que ya podría estar, desearía que Misa cambiara de persona para así poder demostrarle como es ser amada de verdad, mmm… cambiar de persona, eso suena buena idea, pero primero necesito que esto se enfrié un poco para hacer mi jugada._

Buenos días chicos – decía una chica adormilada bajando las escaleras que en unos cuantos minutos otro joven había bajado también - ¿ya hay algo de desayunar? Jejeje es que Misa muere de hambre- decía la chica sonriendo.

Por supuesto Misa solo ordena y tu servidor le pedirá a Watari que prepare lo que desees- dijo L con cierto brillo en los ojos, algo que solo provocaba Misa a esos ojos negros tan profundos y con posos sin fondos llamadas ojeras.

Gracias Ryuuzaki, te besaría pero tengo tanta hambre que comería tu mejilla- decía Misa con gracia.

Eso sería divertido Misa- san –

¿Misa no prefieres ir a la cocina y pedirle tu misma a Watari el desayuno?- decía Light apartando a Misa de Ryuuzaki ya que ella sin darse cuenta estaba a poca distancia de aquel chico ojeroso, jalandole sus mechones despeinados de cabello negro, Misa asintió y se marcho se ahí dando pequeños saltos mostrando muchísima alegría.

Qué suerte tienes Light – susurro L

¿Qué? –

Que muero por pastel – dijo, marchándose por la dirección donde la _idol_ se había dirigido.

Pronto L, pronto- susurraba mientras el detective se alegaba cada vez mas de el – te exterminara la persona que amas.

Continuara…

_**Gracias por leer, me alegro haber actualizado, realmente estoy hecha un caos últimamente y pienso en escribir los capítulos del centro de la historia, pero me detengo y digo: NO Magaly debes seguir con el capitulo 2. jajajaja no se preocupen seguiré actualizando lo más rápido que pueda y no abandonare esta historia por nada del mundo.**_

_**Por favor dejen sus comentarios ¿les gusto el capitulo? ¿Qué le falta? ¿Tienen alguna sugerencia sobre cómo seguir la historia? Escriban todo lo que quieras ya que esta historia es de fans para fans jajajaja todo me ayuda a mejorar, gracias por todo C:**_

_**Bye besooos!**_


	3. Como yo nadie te ha amado

**Ola! Mis queridísimos lectores, aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo de mi historia, espero que les haya gustado hasta ahora por que aún queda mucho por delante, espero hacer una historia larga (claro sin relleno o cosas que ni al caso) y ya saben cualquier cosa, dejen un mensaje o contáctense directamente conmigo.**

**Los personajes y la fabulosa historia de Death Note por desgracia no me pertenece, pero la trama y los nuevos acontecimientos de ella si son míos (todos de mi cabecita ^^)**

**Disfruten el contenido del capítulo por favor, espero que les guste y se diviertan porque yo lo hice cuando lo escribía C:**

Capitulo 3:

Como Yo Nadie Te Ha Amado

_-son las 12:30 a.m. y no puedo dormir, esto es horrible arruinara completamente mi rostro, que mas da no me quedare toda la madrugada esperando en la cama a que llegue el sueño- _fue en ese momento cuando Misa Amane se levanto de su cama para dirigirse directamente a la sala de investigaciones donde tal vez se encontraba su adorado Light _– desde cuando los pasillos son tan largos- _pensaba Misa mientras caminaba por el largo pasillo hacia las escaleras para bajar a la planta de abajo. El pasillo estaba decorado con enormes retratos de personas que a ella le parecían muy extraños, pero uno llamo su atención, un hermoso cuadro con una pintura de un estupendo paisaje, los colores verdes de los pastizales eran increíbles, podía ver que el pintor se había esforzado asta en el último detalle de la pintura, esta mostraba un hermoso jardín con flores de todo tipo y a lo lejos una mansión vieja pero elegante, Misa comenzó a llorar por el placer que sentían sus ojos.

- ¿no savia que a la señorita Amane le gustara el arte?- decía el chico detrás de Misa

- ¿Ryu…Ryuuzaki?- Misa sonaba nerviosa, se sentía como si la hubieran atrapado en medio robo, entonces recordó el motivo de su nerviosismo hacia aquel detective.

L estaba parado en su típica pose sin mencionar nada y preguntándose si ella seguía apenada por el accidente de la mañana, un recuerdo que perdurara en su mente, hasta el día de su muerte.

_++++Flash Back+++++_

Ese mismo día en la mañana, Misa se encontraba en la cocina, para prepararse algo de comer, ella no quería molestar al pobre de Watari ya era suficiente que el hiciera todo por ellos, el quehacer, los alimentos, las investigaciones sobre los casos, entre mas. De todas formas ella es una excelente cocinera gracias a muchas amigas suyas que se encargaban de programas de cocina, ellas le habían enseñado millones de recetas las cuales contenían su preparación y la obligaban a cocinar para que fuera la invitada especial del programa al cual trabajaban, esto se repetía una y mil veces, pero no se sentía con muchas ganas de preparar un manjar ni algo tan elaborado, fue cuando un rugido en el estomago le ordenaba que se diera prisa y se alimentara antes de empezar a comer personas- _ya no aguanto más, ¿Qué podre comer? ¡Lo tengo! Hot Cakes, eso es perfecto son dulces, suaves y serán hechos con amor, para Light y Ryuuzaki... ¿es alienígena pervertido querrá comida hecha por el segundo Kira? Jejeje de seguro pensara que lo quiero matar jajaja, eso quisiera pero no serviría de nada ya que iría directito a la cárcel, no importa ya llegara el momento de L… ¿me pregunto cómo lo exterminara mi Light?- _Misa decidió dejar sus pensamientos a un lado para comenzar a preparar el desayuno, pero… ¿Dónde estaban los ingredientes? En una enorme cocina con miles de cajones, ¿por dónde empezar a buscar?- _a mal paso darle prisa- _pensó Misa, se dirigió al gigantesco refrigerador y ahí encontró todo lo necesario para preparar el desayuno –_ ¿un momento, y la harina?_- la chica dio inicio la búsqueda del último ingrediente, mientras abría uno de los cajones inferiores, fue cuando sintió una corazonada y abrió uno de los cajones de la estantería, el más alto que había, - ¡_ahí estas!_- pensó ella, era la harina para los Hot Cakes, el único problema sería alcanzarlo, ella estiro sus brazos y se paró de puntas para poder tomar dicho objeto pero no tuvo éxito con su intento, en ese momento sintió una presión en su espalda y pudo ver dos brazos pasando sobre ella para tomar la harina.

Aquí tienes Misa-san- decía Ryuuzaki, que al ver a la dulce Amane estirándose para alcanzar una caja de harina para Hot Cakes, la cual no se había dado cuenta de su presencia aunque llevaba tiempo observándola desde la puerta de la cocina, pudo notar que Misa era muy distraída ya que si querer estaba en esa posición dejándole ver su vientre perfecto gracias a la corta blusa negra ajustada que ella vestía con un pantalón entallado del mismo color, decidió ayudarla ya que no quería que nadie más que él, la viera de esa forma, tan perfecta, tan sexi y sin ella saberlo tan provocativa, L no podía negar que no solo sentía afecto por Misa, había algo mas, algo que no había sentido nunca y ni el hubiera previsto sentir, era el deseo a la carne, tenía miedo de dejarse llevar en alguna situación, pero quería sentirla alado suyo, estar a pocos centímetros de ella y poder rozar por lo menos esos rojos e intensos labios que ella poseía, pero debía volver a la realidad, ella no lo quería a él.

Gracias- dijo Misa al recibir por parte del detective la caja deseada – eres muy lindo… y alto Ryuuzaki, jejeje – decía entre risas

¿haciendo el desayuno Misa? Ya sabes que puedes pedírselo a Watari cuando quieras – menciono Ryuuzaki sin apartarse ni un poco de la joven, estaban a pocos centímetros de distancia, respiraban el aire del otro, L no pudo evitar notar el ligero sonrojo en las mejillas de Misa.

No quería molestarlo, de todas maneras quiero cocinar un poco- mintió Misa- y tengo algo de hambre así que mejor cocinare yo-

¿Comida hecha por la principal sospechosa de ser el segundo Kira?… no creo que sea buena idea, no quiero morir antes de tiempo- dijo L sin cambiar su tono de voz.

_Sabía que dirías eso estúpido panda ojeroso - _¿Quien dijo que cocinaría también para ti?- dijo molesta

Pues viendo la cantidad de comida que sacaste del refrigerador es obvio que todo esto no será solo para una persona Misa-san y sabiendo que ha Light no le gusta tanto los alimentos dulces como a mí, es fácil decir que también has pensado en mi para hacer el desayuno- Ryuuzaki se aparto de Misa para poder dirigirse a un cajón del fondo donde saco dos mandiles- aquí tienes Misa-san no quiero que te ensucies-

Gracias… y ¿por qué has sacado dos?- cuestiono la joven

No creerás que me quedare sentado viéndote trabajar, ¿o sí?, de todas formas tengo que supervisarte- decía mientras se amarraba el mandil en su cintura- como ya dije no quiero morir y menos envenenado-

Veo que mi plan a fallado- Misa no podía amarrar su mandil por la parte superior, los mandiles eran diferentes uno para mujer que se sujetaba por el cuello y caía hasta medio muslo, el que escogió Ryuuzaki se sujetaba en la cintura y caía tres dedos antes de la rodilla.

Déjame ayudarte- Ryuuzaki la tomo por la cintura para acércala a él, no podía evitarlo, aprovecharía cualquier momento para estar cerca de ella, paso sus manos por el cuello de Misa, fue un pequeño rose, pero para los sentidos de la chica fue mucho más, sintió como todo su cuerpo se estremecía con el toque de L, fue tan cálido eso hiso que Misa se inclinara hacia L colocando su cabeza en el pecho del chico, noto que el corazón de Ryuuzaki latía muy rápido, incluso más que el suyo y eso para ella era imposible, ¿Qué era ese sentimiento?

Misa- susurro Ryuuzaki no podía creer lo que pasaba, Misa estaba completamente roja, se veía tan tierna, el no dudo de rodear a la chica con sus brazos y presionarla aun mas a él.

Pervertido – dijo ella con gracias, cuando L la soltó ella aprovecho su libertad para tomar un huevo de la mesa y estrellárselo en el cabello a Ryuuzaki

Esto es la guerra Misa-san- el tomo otros dos huevos y también terminaron en el cabello, pero estos fueron de Misa, ella no tardo en reaccionar y vació la caja de harina en Ryuuzaki pero el tomo sus muñecas haciendo que la harina también callera en ella.

Jajaja no Ryuuzaki, no lo hagas- dijo intentando parar la guerra de comida

Es tarde Misa-san-

Ryuuzaki dime Misa solamente, no es necesario tanta formalidad, somos amigos- el detective sin notarlo se estaba acercando poco a poco al rostro de la idol, ella no se movía lo miraba directamente a los ojos, veía su alma, cuando estaban a pocos centímetros el uno del otro.

¡y ahora porque tanto escándalo! – decía Light que había ingresado a la cocina. Misa se aparto inmediatamente de Ryuuzaki con sus mejillas completamente rojas.

¿Qué paso aquí?- Decía Light molesto.

Nada Light, solo ayudaba a Misa con el desayuno, pero al parecer no soy bueno cocinando- dijo el detective metiendo su pulgar en la boca.

Light suspiro- Misa ve a tu habitación a bañarte y tu Ryuuzaki ven conmigo, tengo algo que mostrarte sobre el caso, Watari vendrá después a limpiar- decía mirando fulminantemente a L-_algo me dice que se va a vengar – _pensó el detective.

Si- dijeron los dos al unisonó, cada quien partió a sus respectivos deberes.

_++++ Fin Flash Back+++++_

¿Qué… haces a esta hora despierto?- pregunto la chica aun con voz cortada

Yo debería hacerte la misma pregunta Misa, pero primero contesta la primera que te hice… ¿te gusta la pintura Amane?- dijo el chico sin un cambio en su voz

Por supuesto, es hermosa nunca vi nada igual-

Me alegra escuchar eso, aun que no lo creas eres la primera persona que la ve, claro sin contar a Watari y a mi-

¿Enserio? Lo raro es que no tiene el nombre del pintor – dijo volteando a ver el cuadro.

No es raro, solo es que no quise poner mi nombre- dijo sin esfuerzo

¿Qué? ¿ Tu la has pintado?- dijo sorprendida

Si, Misa y no sabes cuánto me alegran tus comentarios, por cierto si estas buscando a Light esta abajo tal vez dormido-

Gracias Ryuuzaki, un momento ¿Por qué tu y mi Light no están atados con esas esposas tuyas?-

Acaso Misa Amane quiere ver a Light atado a mí, eso puedo sonar enfermo Misa después no digas que yo soy el pervertido- dijo con voz inocente.

No pienses mal, solo es curiosidad-

Ya que insistes, solo quiero probar a Light, saber cómo utiliza su libertad, pero no te preocupes su plazo está a punto de acabar, no quiero que se confié y me mate-

Ya te hemos dicho mil veces el no es Kira y yo tampoco Ryuuzaki- _solo queda poco tiempo y Light vera la manera de que yo recupere completamente mis recuerdos y Rem volverá a mí, Light tiene una libreta y la otra está escondida fuera de aquí ya quiero ver a Rem, Ryuk siempre acompaña a Light, lástima que siempre hay que ignorarlo-_

por cierto Misa, ¿hoy es tu cumpleaños verdad?- dijo de la nada ya que aprovecho el silencio de la chica Amane

¿eh? Es cierto… es mi cumpleaños- dijo confusa y una pequeña sonrisa de dibujo en los labios de Misa- bueno es mejor irme a dormir ya… nos veremos después Ryuuzaki que descanses- dijo felizmente

Si Misa- la joven estaba a punto de ingresar a su alcoba, ese era el momento perfecto, sería el primero en ese día – Feliz cumpleaños Misa- susurro.

Gracias Ryuuzaki, que descanses – le brindo una sonrisa e ingreso a su habitación.

_Me ha escuchado- _pensó el detective – _al despertar será un buen día –_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los rayos de sol golpearon a su bello rostro, el reloj marcaba las 8:00 a.m. aun era temprano para alistarse e impresionar a su novio con el atuendo nuevo que había guardado para una ocasión especial y que mejor momento que en su cumpleaños.

Se preparo y se miro al espejo, lucía hermosa con su vestido azul rey con detalles negros, el vestido no tenía mangas ni tirantes, la parte de arriba se acababa en la parte del busto, la parte de abajo era boleada y llegaba al muslo, sus accesorios estaban conformados por unos aretes largos azules, pulseras de oro y al final un hermoso collar con un diamante como adorno, el peinado no fue la gran cosa quiso llevar algo clásico en ella, su cabellos estaba suelto y lacio eso hacía que su conjunto y toda ella lucieran mejor que perfecta - _tal vez es muy provocativo… naaaah, no creo que un vestido tenga algo de malo, de todas maneras es mi cumpleaños y puedo vestir lo que yo quiera, malo si no tuviera la figura para lucirlo en ese caso por favor arréstenme jejeje… ¡demonios es tarde! Desde cuando tardo 2 horas vistiéndome, bueno valió la pena ya es hora de mi aparición en el cuartel -_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la sala de investigaciones del caso Kira todos estaban haciendo sus respectivas actividades.

L esperaba que Misa saliera del baño, ya que estaba curioso de saber que era lo que la chica vestiría el día de su cumpleaños ya que una estrella como ella tendría que brillar aun más el día de su cumpleaños, lo malo es que savia que ella se esforzaría al máximo para llamar la atención de su novio Light, ¿Por qué tenía que ser él? Aun no aceptaba la respuesta pero no tenia caso seguir ignorándola. Fue cuando la vio, pero inmediatamente una sonrisa se dibujo en la cara de L, lo cual Light que se encontraba a un lado del noto sin mucho esfuerzo el cambio de actitud de su compañero, inmediatamente volteo a ver el monitor, savia de que se trataba, Misa, pero en esta ocasión no entendió por qué tanta felicidad hacia esa escena , ella se había cubierto por una enorme gabardina negra que no dejaba ver nada, incluso podría estar desnuda y nadie se daría cuenta – _¿savias que te espiaríamos verdad Misa?-_ pensó Ryuuzaki.

Después de 10 minutos se comenzaron a escuchar unos pequeños pasos que anunciaban la llegada de la hermosa Misa Amane.

Buenos días – dijo la chica felizmente, todos voltearon a verla aun llevaba puesta la gabardina negra, los únicos que no le prestaban atención a la modelo eran L y su novio, los demás respondieron al saludo de la chica, fue cuando ella se acerco al chico de sus sueños. – Buenos días mi amor, te gusta mi vestuario-

Light no tuvo de otra más que voltear a ver según él, al estorbo de su novia.

¿y qué quieres ahora?- dijo extremamente molesto por interrumpir su trabajo por una idiotez como su bestiario

¿Qué te parece? – ella se quito la gabardina, dejando ver su hermosa figura al descubierto de todos.

Eso es todo Misa, ¿ya me dejaras trabajar?- decía sin sentimiento como siempre

¿Acaso no te gusta Light? Me vestí especialmente para ti, ¿Por qué nunca valoras mis esfuerzos?

¡Misa no eres nadie para reclamarme, mientras más sigas con estas idioteces mas tardaremos en encontrar a Kira!-

¡Solo te pido dos minutos!, ¿o qué? ¡En esos dos minutos vas atrapar a Kira, lo dudo mucho amorcito!

¡Cállate Misa!- Light ya estaba a punto de explotar

Light tienes que calmarte, no es forma de hablarle a tu novia – decía el señor Yagami

¡que no entienden ella no es nada!-

Li…Light – las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de Misa al escuchar tan horribles palabras- ¿_cómo haber amado tanto y esa persona no sentir ni la mitad de lo que yo siento? ¿Cómo llorar tanto lo perdido y no tener nada para llenar el espacio? si los ojos son las ventanas del alma ¿Por qué nunca vi nada en ellos? Yo misma me engañe y creí poder defenderme, trate de negar este amor tantas veces pero no pude realmente lo amo y esto me hace tanto daño- _las gotas de llanto salían cada vez más aun que ella lo deseara.

Tranquila Misa, Light solo esta estresado- dijo el padre del chico intentando escudar a su hijo

Light ya se había volteado y continuaba su trabajo sin retractarse de lo que había dicho hace unos momentos, ya estaba arto de esa niña y si todo seguía como él lo había planeado su victoria estaba asegurada –_solo tengo que retirarme por el momento y la vida de todos quedara en mis manos, todo va de acuerdo al plan, todo de acuerdo al plan- _sonrió por sus adentros para permanecer neutro al exterior.

Por otra parte Ryuuzaki apretaba con furia sus manos intentando controlar sus emociones y no partirle la cara al estúpido de Light - _¿cómo había hecho llorar a Misa de esa manera sin tener que pagar las consecuencias? Pronto se las pagaría, no dejaría las cosas asi… pero algo no estaba bien…Light le había declarado prácticamente la guerra hace unos días y ahora explota emocionalmente de la nada, algo no está bien, Light no es de las personas que deja ver sus emociones tan fácilmente, de seguro ese estúpido cree que pensaría esto y no aria absolutamente nada, o está esperando a que haga algo para el tener que actuar, esto está en un 50 y 50%, de todas maneras en las dos opciones estoy atrapado en el juego de Light, solo tengo que actuar como siempre y ver cuál es su siguiente movimiento, claro si es que hay uno- _pensaba seriamente L mientras que toda la escena pasaba frente a sus ojos y era mejor pensar esto que ver la cara de Misa derramando lagrimas de dolor por un idiota sin corazón.

Es mejor que me valla, no quiero interrumpir su investigación- dijo con la cabeza abajo la joven modelo.

¡Por cierto Feliz navidad y feliz cumpleaños Misa-Misa!- dijo Matsuda lo más feliz que pudo para animar a la idol

Misa rompió en llanto y salió corriendo del lugar al escuchar esas últimas palabras, no quería escuchar más, no quería estar ahí.

Eres un idiota Matsuda – dijo a secas Mogi

¿y ahora que dije? – se preguntaba Matsuda mientras una pelea estaba a punto de empezar, un detective estaba hundido en sus pensamientos como para insultar o cuestionar al idiota de Matsuda.

Te vez hermosa Misa- susurro lo más posible para no ser oído.

¿Dijiste algo Ryuuzaki?- decía Mogi

Nada en realidad, tómense el día libre, de todas maneras es navidad y es mejor que la pacen con sus familias, que en un cuarto peleando- dijo levantándose de su silla y colocándose en su típica postura

¿Seguro Ryuuzaki?- pregunto el señor Yagami

¡Eso es genial! ¿verdad? Deberíamos pelear mas seguido jajaja- decía Matsuda

Matsuda, cállate- dijo L sin rodeos – como dije tomen el día, excepto tu Light, tú te quedaras aquí-

Me imagino que estaremos esposados de nuevo, ¿verdad?-

No, nada de eso, no pienso que arruines mi tarde de descanso- decía el detective.

¿Que quieres decir con eso? Entonces estaré libre, aun que eso no me parece que venga de ti Ryuuzaki tu nunca me dejarías solo, pero ya que insistes…-

Nada de eso Light, tu eres Kira y no dejare de vigilarte, aun que tengo asuntos personales que atender, así que eh ideado un plan- decía deteniéndose en el primer escalón de las escaleras.

Estoy listo Ryuuzaki – decía Watari que apareció de la nada como siempre.

Muy bien Watari ya es momento, hazlo ya- dijo mientras que deba la espalda y subía poco a poco las escaleras en su pose encorvada.

Espera Ryuuzaki ¿que van hacer?- decía Light, mientras que sintió un pequeño jalón en su muñeca, era Watari que lo esposaba a él, Light no se esperaba eso, pero no interfería en lo mas mínimo, el paso de ser jugador a exportador, por el momento. Todos se despidieron y se marcharon lo más rápido posible antes de que L cambiara de opinión.

Mientras que Light tenía que ayudar con los deberes que Watari hacia durante el día, savia que L se vengaría por gritarle a Misa pero no creyó que se pasaría de la raya con algo tan denigrante como lavar, limpiar, acomodar, etc. Ahora esto si era personal, su paciencia estaba disminuyendo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la habitación de Misa se encontraba un pobre chica llorando bocabajo en su cama, tenía la cabeza hundida en la almohada, no quería ver a nadie, ya era suficiente que su cumpleaños fuera el mismo día que navidad, todos los años era la misma cosa, a todos les importaba mas navidad que festejar su cumpleaños, ella siempre quedaba opacada "feliz navidad Misa…o por cierto también es tu cumpleaños" y el estúpido de Light le rompe el corazón el día mas "feliz" del año JA que buena broma – _que curioso morir el mismo día en que naciste ya después de muchos años, desearía estar muerta, a nadie le importo de verdad- _en su mente se formaba el rostro de aquel detective que en la madrugada le deseaba feliz cumpleaños, no feliz navidad, no un feliz día, no, él le festejaba a ella _ - es lindo –_pensó Misa muy en el fondo, pero el amor que sentía por Light Yagami desgraciadamente aun seguía ahí – _quiero morir –_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya estaba ahí no podía retractarse después de haber ordenado a todos que se tomaran el día, tenía que aprovechar de que Light estaría muy ocupado en esos momentos con Watari, pero ahí estaba el parado detrás de la puerta de la habitación de Misa Amane, L por primera vez estaba temblando de los nervios, nunca había entrado solo a la habitación de Misa para hacerle compañía después de una riña con su novio, aun que después del pleito creo que sería ex novio.

L toco la puerta, pero no tuvo respuesta alguna, toco de nuevo creyendo que Misa se pudo haber quedado dormida, pero tampoco respondieron.

Mi…Misa, soy yo, puedo entrar – L no controlaba sus nervios, estaba hecho un caos por dentro, pero por fuera lucía el mismo de siempre.

Pasa – se escucho la voz débil de una joven

Ryuuzaki giro la perilla y entro a la habitación despacio, vio a la chica sentada en su cama mirando cada uno de sus movimientos.

Que bienes a burlarte de mi Ryuuzaki – comento la chica sin ánimos

No Misa, no vengo por eso, aun que no lo creas no vine al mundo para hacerte sufrir- decía colocando una caja mediana en la cama de la chica, mientras él se sentaba a un lado, dejando la caja en el medio de los dos.

¿Qué es eso Ryuuzaki?... va a explotar verdad – decía colocando una almohada sobre su rostro.

No Misa no va a explotar- dijo con voz pausada para que la chica entendiera – quiero que celebremos algo muy importante para los dos-

_Ahí va de nuevo lo mismo de todos los años "feliz navidad" – _pensó Misa

Feliz cumpleaños Misa Amane – abrió la caja, dejando ver un hermoso pastel de vainilla con fresas como adorno- lo eh preparado yo mismo para ti Misa-

¿Qué has hecho que?-

Lo eh hecho yo mismo, aun que por el accidente de la otra vez, Watari me prohibió entrar de nuevo en la cocina, pude convencerlo de dejarme preparar un pastel, claro bajo su supervisión- L saco un cuchillo, dos platos y dos tenedores del interior de la caja y comenzó a cortar el pastel para empezar a comerlo.

Ryuuzaki ¿Por qué? – Misa no pudo evitar llorar por tal muestra de afecto, estaba tan feliz, como un pervertido idiota podía ser tan considerado como ahora lo hacía con ella.

_Porque te amo Misa-_ porque somos amigos- no podía dejarse llevar por una escena como esa. Misa le brindo la mejor sonrisa que tenia y en un acto de felicidad se lanzo a Ryuuzaki para abrasarlo, por lo repentino que fue los dos terminaron en el suelo, L lanzo el cuchillo a un lado para poder cachar a Misa sin llegar a lastimarla con dicho objeto, ya estando los dos en el suelo Misa no dudo en besas a L en su mejilla haciendo que esta tomara un color rojizo como las de ella.

Y así el dolor desapareció tan rápido como había llegado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dedo ir al baño – comienza una llamada telefónica ya dentro del baño…

Te dije que ya lo tengo todo controlado, no tienes por qué preocuparte-

Lose, sé que puedo contar contigo para todo-

Con tal de sacar a esa mocosa del mapa y estar contigo es suficiente para mí-

Solo sigue el plan como te lo eh ordenado-

Sí, mi dios Light –

Continuara…

**Gracias por leer otro loco capitulo de este increíble anime llamado Death Note, ojala les haya gustado ¿Le falta algo? ¿Va bien? ¿Les gusta? ¿No les gusta? Todos los comentarios son recibidos no hay ninguno al que se le reproche C:**

**Un dato curioso por si ya lo notaron, los títulos de los capítulos son títulos de canciones las cuales me inspiran para hacer lo capítulos, wooow como si no fuera suficiente inspiración la que me dan los mismo personajes jejeje.**

**El primer capítulo se llamo "fui una mas" es de Paty Cantu.**

**El segundo capítulo se llamo "maldita suerte" del ex súper grupo Sin Bandera LOS AMOO!**

**Y el tercero es "como yo nadie te ha amado" versión Yuridia.**

**Un agradecimiento a todos los comentarios y muchas gracias**** Isabelle´Hoshi** **gracias a ti me dan aun más ganas de seguir escribiendo, este capítulo lo subi lo más rápido que pude por ti C:**

**Por cierto este capítulo realmente eran dos pero, me emocione escribiendo y se volvió un poco largo jejeje, espero que les haya gustado y perdón por hacerlos leer tanto con mis comentarios C:**

**Bye besooos!**


	4. Entre tú y yo

**Ola! Otra vez gracias a dios ya estoy devuelta aquí para molestarlos, jejeje no es cierto, vengo de nuevo para publicar un nuevo capítulo de mi historia, espero que les este gustando y ya saben si tienen algún comentario con toda la confianza del mundo me la pueden decir, con un mensaje o directamente conmigo ok?**

**Gracias por leer mi comentario y la historia.**

**Los personajes y la historia original obviamente no me pertenece pero los nuevos acontecimientos son todos míos ¬¬ jajajja (todo de mi cabecita) **

**Ok, disfruten por favor el capitulo, espero que tanto como yo al escribirlo para ustedes mis queridísimos lectores.**

Capitulo 4:

Entre tú y yo

-_Concéntrate, concéntrate, concéntrate… sus labios son tan cálidos… vamos L tienes que concentrarte en el trabajo- _pensaba Ryuuzaki, mientras estaba sentado en su silla con su forma tan peculiar de sentarse, tenía en frente los monitores que mostraban la habitación de Misa Amane, el único amor de su vida y también un amor imposible – _¿por qué tenía que haber hecho eso? Sin tan solo me hubiera tratado como siempre, yo estuviera satisfecho con tan solo haber ido a su habitación para darle su sorpresa, rayos, al parecer no podre quitarme esto de la cabeza… necesito algo de diversión…jejeje- _L no podía evitarlo, sentía gran placer al fastidiar a cierto compañero de trabajo, recorrió su silla mas a donde estaba ubicado Light y colocando su boca cerca de su oreja pronuncio unas dulces palabras cas trosas – Light tu eres Kira y lo puedo probar –

-¿Enserio Ryuuzaki?- decía tranquilamente el joven castaño - ¿Cómo podrías hacer tal cosa, si no soy Kira?-

-Muy fácil Light- Ryuuzaki aprovecho la distracción de Light para poder colocar rápidamente las esposas en su muñeca.

-¡¿pero qué demo…? – Light se paro bruscamente de su asiento

-Vez si no fueras Kira no te molestaría el hecho de estar juntos de nuevo – _Victoria, mi aburrimiento se fue- _y ya no tienes el pretexto de salir con Misa, así que estaremos unidos de ahora en adelante, claro hasta que algo mas importante ocurra- decía el detective mientras se levantaba de la silla y comenzó arrastrar a Light hacia la cocina. L antes de esposarse a Light se había parado ya 20 veces a la cocina esperando la visita diaria de Misa en dicho salón, quería compartir un último momento preciado con ella antes de volver a estar unido con Light-_ tal vez tuve que esperar un poco mas-_ aun que le dolía al detective ya no estar completamente solo con la idol, la investigación tenía que seguir, sin darse cuenta los dos ya estaban en la cocina parados y sin hacer nada

-Por cierto ¿Ryuuzaki, porque has llamado a Misa, con su nombre de pila?- pregunto Light intentando desviar el tema, pero esa pregunta obviamente podía contestarla el sin ningún problema.

Ryuuzaki trago duro, no podía creer el error que había cometido, como se le ocurría darle más armas a su contrincante, solo quedaba comportase cortante –por nada… ¿te molesta?-

-En lo absoluto, ya no me interesa esa boba, tengo mejores cosas que hacer-

-Qué raro Light, ¿no fue hace poco que le quitaste tu virginidad a Misa?- dijo L con un tono molesto volteándolo a mirar

-Sí, ¿y eso qué? Misa no es la primera y ni será la última – decía mientras miraba directamente a L –y no creo que esta haya sido la primera vez de Misa, ¿no la has visto?, no viste, ni se comporta como una monja – dijo con tono burlón –Misa es una actriz puede fingir lo que sea y porque no en la intimidad, pero para serte sincero ella ha sido la peor en mi experiencia-

-Eres un mal nacido Light Yagami- decía L con la mirada abajo, sentía que se rompía su corazón al recordar ese día, el peor de su existencia, el día en que veía a Misa en la cama con otro hombre, alguien que no fue el -¿Cómo puedes decir tales cosas después de lo que Misa ha hecho por ti, deberías sentir vergüenza, agradece que esas chicas te abrieron su corazón para darte un poco de calor y tu a cambio solo dices estupideces de ellas, siento pena por ti- L tomo un hermoso panecillo rosa que estaba en la mesa para poder salir de la cocina, con un Light que se había quedado mudo con las palabras de cierto detective.

El trabajo siguió como todos los días, solo que en esta ocasión se sentía tenso el ambiente, Misa no había salido de su habitación durante todo el día ya que tenía que estudiar un nuevo libreto para un comercial de pasta dental.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya eran las 3:00 a.m. y Light ni Ryuuzaki se habían ido a dormir, L disfrutaba ver dormir a Misa por los monitores, se veía tan tierna y tranquila al dormir parecía que todos sus problemas desaparecían al momento de tocar su almohada, ojala ella durmiera así en su regazo, esperaba el día de que Misa durmiera a un lado suyo, aun que eso no era un sueño lejano, se le ocurría la forma exacta de hacer su deseo realidad, claro solo tenía que esperar un poco, tal vez menos de lo que se pueda pensar, solo necesitaba un empujoncito. En otro lado, Light buscaba mas información del caso Kira, aun que le molestaba el hecho de perder su tiempo en investigaciones sin sentido, tenía que buscar la manera de matar el tiempo y dar pocas aportaciones importantes del caso o algo que le encantaba a Light hacer, buscar casos que concordaran un poco con el de Kira y proporcionar información falsa que el mismo había modificado, para así atrasar mas la investigación, algo que le funcionaba por el momento. Ya había pasado un tiempo y los ojos del joven castaño comenzaban a serrarse al parecer el no resistiría toda la noche.

L esperaba la visita de Misa, ya que había notado que a las 3 o 4 de la madrugada aproximadamente, ella bajaba para darle el beso de las buenas noches a su "novio" mientras dormía, si el beso no fuera para ese mal agradecido estaría encantado de cada visita, pero algo curioso que noto de Light al dormir era de que el tenia un sueño extremadamente pesado, ningún poder humano podría despertarlo, incluso ni el poder de Kira, Light ni sentiría el ataque al corazón cuando dicho asesino lo atacara, al contrario de L que por conveniencia propia tenía un sueño sumamente ligero, no podía evitarlo, aun que no durmiera mucho cuando algo estaba fuera de lo normal podía despertarse sin ningún inconveniente, Watari solía decirle que tenia paranoia ya que siempre estaba alerta, aun que los besos de Misa fueran dulces y suaves L se despertaría al instante, pero por fortuna Light no sabe ni de lo mas mínimo lo que pasa durante sus horas de sueño.

-_1, 2, 3, 4, 7, perdí la cuenta de los bostezos de Light, creo que es cierto eso del contagio de sueño_- sorprendentemente Ryuuzaki comenzó a bostezar.

-Al parecer no soy el único con sueño, ¿verdad? –

-Estas en lo cierto Light, pero a diferencia de ti yo tengo un plan "B" para estos casos- dijo levantando un su dedo índice.

-Adivinare, ¿un carrito de azúcar?-

-¿Acaso Yagami ha estado espiándome?-

-Ryuuzaki es imposible no saber el afán que tienes hacia los azucares (bostezo) y si no lo hubiera notado, es obvio que nunca atraparemos a Kir…- de repente Light dejo caer su cabeza contra el escritorio.

-¿Light?... ¿no crees que sería mejor la almohada que el escritorio?-

-¿y tú no prefieres callar la boca?-

-Creo que sería mejor descansar por ahora, mañana continuaremos.

-Amen- decía Light completamente desgastado.

-solo dame un minuto- Ryuuzaki tomo un pedazo de papel y comenzó a escribir en él:

"_Querida Misa Amane, quiero informarte que el paradero de Light a cambiado por esta noche, el ahora se encuentra en su habitación durmiendo pacíficamente como siempre lo hace, no temas hacer tu muestra de afecto al visitarlo a su alcoba, la puerta estará abierta si deseas entrar"_

_Posdata: en cama Light siempre duerme de lado derecho._

_Atte.: Ryuuzaki._

_-_Listo podemos irnos- decía colocando la carta en el escritorio de forma que se pudiera ver el nombre de "Misa" escrito en grande en la parte de enfrente de la nota.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Light camina bien pareces ebrio- L tuvo que ayudar a Light a caminar por las escaleras ya que él no podía hacerlo por sí mismo.

-Cállate, solo quiero dormir-

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, campeón- dijo L al llegar a la puerta de la habitación.

Los dos chicos entraron a la alcoba y el primero en caer en la cama fue Light quien sin darse cuenta jalo involuntariamente a L a la cama por el tirón de la cadena. El castaño se acomodo en la cama para poder abrirle campo a su compañero de celda, es decir de trabajo.

-Light ese no es tu lugar- decía L cuando vio que el principal sospechoso de ser Kira tomaba lugar en su lado de la cama.

-Y eso importa por…-

-Es que, la carta que le deje a… ¿Qué hora es?- Ryuuzaki volteo a ver al reloj que estaba puesto en la mesa de noche a un lado se la cama, en el mostraba las 4:30 –_Al parecer no vendrá- _L suspiro –De acuerdo Light puedes dormir ahí esta noche…- no tenia caso seguir hablando, el castaño ya estaba completamente dormido y L solo hablaba solo, lo mejor que podía hacer era acomodarse para dormir ya que también tenía sueño.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-_¿Qué es esa luz tan molesta?-_ pensó L, pero decidió ignorarlo y seguir soñando con su victoria y la derrota del asesino serial Kira

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿_Light seguirá molesto conmigo? tal vez el señor Yagami tenga razón y el solo estaba estresado, espero que en esta ocasión Light se despierte mientras lo beso, ¿tendré que besarlo con más pasión? Es cierto, tal vez mi Light no siente el amor con un beso tan débil tendré que poner todo de mi para que este beso sea el mejor de su vida- _Misa ya estaba detrás de la puerta de la habitación de su novio, pensaba todo y nada antes de animarse abrir la puerta –_que lindo fue Ryuuzaki al dejar un carta diciéndome donde esta Light, eso quiere decir que es de los chicos atentos y detallistas, ojala mi novio aprendiera un poco de él…a veces no entiendo porque amo a un patán como Light y no puedo amar a alguien tan considerado como Ryuuzaki…¿pero qué demonios?…- _el corazón de Misa comenzó a latir tan rápido como era posible - _¿Por qué mi corazón?- _una pequeña sonrisa de dibujo en los labios de Misa al comprender lo que ella misma sentía, era el comienzo del amor, pero para su mala fortuna Light aun era dueño de todo su mundo, era su dios y no podía traicionarlo y menos sabiendo de quien se trataba, era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban y no cometer más idioteces en su vida.

Misa giro lentamente la perilla de la puerta para así no molestar a nadie por el ruido, pero olvido completamente apagar la luz del pasillo haciendo que la persona que estaba en la parte derecha de la cama se volteara un poco para no ver más la luz.

-_Creo que eh molestado a Light con la luz, pero el lado positivo es que esta medio despierto, es mejor serrar la puerta completamente- _la habitación de los dos chicos estaba completamente a oscuras, las cortinas no dejaban entrar ni el precioso resplandor de la luna, definitivamente no podía verse nada ya que la puerta sellaba a la perfección y la luz del pasillo quedaba completamente descartada del cuarto. Misa con cuidado decidió acercarse al lado derecho de la cama para poder tocar a un joven que se hallaba dormido tapado a media cintura con la sabanas, Misa para no cometer errores y besar la oreja o la nariz, fue palpando el cuerpo del chico acostado, comenzó tocando su abdomen el cual estaba completamente firme y sintió donde estaba el fin de las sabanas.

Misa se sentó en la orilla de la cama para poder acomodarse mejor en el momento del beso, se aproximo mas al joven, tomo su cuello con sus manos y comenzó acercarse poco a poco mientras que sentía la respiración del muchacho que estaba enfrente de ella, quiso un beso épico y único y eso aria, lo dejaría para la historia ella se encargaría de que Light nunca olvidara esa noche, aria que volviera por mas.

Ya eran pocos centímetros hasta que por fin llego el roce, uno cálido y dulce.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

L entre sueños sentía como alguien le tocaba el pecho, sentía una especie de escalofríos, era un sensación deliciosa que solo había podido sentir en pocos momentos con Misa, solo ella ocasionaba esa sensación, una que llenaba el vacio de L.

Al despertar y abrir los ojos poco a poco pudo notar que una sombra se acercaba a él, Ryuuzaki estaba confundido "¿esto era otro sueño?" fue en ese momento que sintió el roce en sus labios.

-Misa- Ryuuzaki susurro haciendo que los labios de la chica sintieran un leve cosquilleo.

-Shhhhuuu, o despertaras a los vecinos- Misa subió a la cama quedando arriba del detective y fue cuando corto toda distancia que había entre L y ella, haciendo que llegara el tan esperado beso del detective. Ryuuzaki no savia que hacer, savia muy bien que Misa pensaba que era Light el chico al quien besaba, pero era imposible para el evitar corresponder el beso, y eso hiso, profundizo el beso con pasión, esperando que al final ella lo escogiera a él, porque Misa era la dueña del corazón de L.

Los dos comenzaron a besarse intensamente, tanto que a L no le basto con besarla, si no que la tomo de las caderas para acercarla aun mas a él, Misa gimió de placer por tal acto, haciéndola morder el labio inferior de L, no podían detenerse no dejaban de besarse ni de tocarse, el detective acariciaba los muslos de Misa y en ocasiones paraba los besos para poder tomar posesión de su cuello, L tenía el control, besaba, lamia y mordía su cuello, Misa solo gemía y lo tomaba del cabello, provocando aun mas al joven detective.

Misa se dejo rodar en la cama, haciendo que el detective quedara sobre ella,.

-Misa- decía entre respiraciones, L vivió a besarla con ternura y pasión como todos sus besos anteriores, era el momento más erótico de su vida, pero savia que él no era la persona con la que Misa deseaba pasar la noche. L sintió como un bulto se formaba en su entrepierna y supo que era el momento de la retirada, no podía romper la confianza que Misa le fue dando con el tiempo y mucho menos que ella se formara un pésimo concepto de él.

-Misa, esto no es correcto- dijo cuando el beso se rompió por falta de aire

-Sí, lo entiendo- Misa le robo un último beso a L y acerco a su oreja –fresas- fue lo que susurro.

-hueles y sabes a fresas, eso es tan erótico y delicioso… no es así Ryuuzaki-

-Misa- dijo sorprendido el detective.

-shhuuu, ya te dije, puedes despertar a los vecinos- Misa le dio un último beso y se levanto de la cama junto con L –te quiero Ryuuzaki-

-Misa yo- no pudo terminar ya que misa coloco uno de sus dedos en los labios de L para callarlo.

-Por favor no digas nada- _No quiero que me rompan de nuevo el corazón, con una vez tuve suficiente-_ hasta mañana Ryuuzaki que descanses- Misa dejo la habitación tras de decir esas palabras, dejando al detective solo con un dormido Light en su habitación.

-_creo que me equivoque al ponerle las esposas a Light, al parecer aren a otra persona- _L se recostó de nuevo en la cama para poder dormir, Ryuuzaki aun sentía en sus manos el cuerpo perfecto de Misa, su esencia, su calor, su todo

–_Yo te amo Misa- _susurro L antes de entregarse al sueño.

Continuara…

**Comentarios de la autora: Ola! Chicos y chicas, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo que eh hecho, en esta ocasión decidí agregar un LIME, porque uno de mis lectores me ha pedido un lemon, pero eso ya pienso meterlo más adelante, no savia como poner este lime, estaba entre un sueño erótico de L o ya en la "vida real", pero como ya hay otra historia que uso lo del sueño pues claramente quiero que mi historia sea lo más original posible, así que lo más importante de todos es: ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Le falto? ¿Está bien? Ustedes díganme, realmente esta ha sido el primer Lime casi tirándole a Lemon que hago así que aun soy nueva en estos, pero por favor comente quiero saber lo que piensan.**

**Este capítulo me inspire en la canción: "Entre tú y yo" del grupo "Jyve V" por favor escúchenla, esta hermosa y sabrán porque me inspire, todo gracias a ella jejejeje, a los grandiosos personajes y sobre todo los comentarios de ustedes que me ayudan a continuar la historia C:**

**Por favor, relacionen la canción con la pareja la historia y la neta, la neta si queda jajaja tipo de canciones como estas hacen la vida mejor y el romance también jejeje creo que comienzo a irme de este planeta..vuelve, vuelve… listo no se preocupen, por cierto lamento la demora que tuve, es por la prepa pero lo bueno es que ya se acercan vacaciones y así cuídense por que no parare de escribir durante 2 o 3 meses jejeje ok hasta entonces, por favor comenten C:**

**Bye besooos!**


	5. Tócame

**Ola! Mis amados lectores, no sé cómo pedirles perdón, es que en estos últimos días me eh quedado sin internet, ya saben por "exceso de pago" jajaja, y pues en todo este tiempo miles de ideas se me vinieron pero son tantas que no sé cómo escribirlas jajaja, pero no se preocupen ya tengo otra vez la idea que pienso poner en esta historia.**

**Pues en todo este tiempo ya tengo pensado 3 o 4 historias de RYUUZAKI & MISA es que definitivamente esta pareja no tiene fronteras jajaja pero se lo merecen y mucho más ustedes mis lectores C:**

**Bueno los personajes no me pertenecen pero la historia que están a punto de leer si jejeje todo salido de mi cabeza :)**

**Por favor lean y comenten cada uno de sus comentarios cuentan, enserio no saben cuánto. Todos los mensajes son bien recibidos, disfruten el capitulo tanto como yo al escribirlo.**

**Nos veremos en la parte del final :3**

Capitulo 5:

Tócame

-¿Watari, podemos hablar?-

-¿Que ocurre Ryuuzaki?- decía el anciano muy curioso por el extraño comportamiento que tenía en esos últimos días su hijo, era muy inusual en el interrumpir sus investigaciones para poder ir hablar con él.

-Papa…- Watari quedo completamente sorprendido con esa palabra, L nunca lo había llamado de tal manera – paso algo hace ya algunos días y estoy por primera vez confundido…- decía con la mirada en el piso - te eh decepcionado-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En el cuartel general de investigaciones sobre el caso Kira había un gran desacuerdo, sobre la decisión que se tenía que tomar en esos instantes.

-¡Cálmense inmediatamente! – decía el jefe Yagami en tono molesto por tanto escándalo.

-Pero jefe si no tomamos una decisión sobre el gran hallazgo que hiso Light, no atraparemos a Kira- se quejaba Matsuda.

-Sí, lo sé pero Ryuuzaki no ha llegado todavía – decía Light

-¿Light te sientes bien al estar encadenado de esa manera a la silla?- dijo el ingenuo de Matsuda, ya que Ryuuzaki no había dudado dos veces en atar a Light con miles de cadenas en la usual silla que siempre usaba, al parecer para L no había otra opción ya que tenía que ir urgentemente con Watari.

-Claro Matsuda me encanta estar encadenado - sarcasmo – dejando en fuera mi situación actual, es crucial tomar esta decisión, la pista que tenemos sobre el nuevo paradero de Kira es imposible ignorarla-

-Es cierto hijo, pero debemos esperar a que Ryuuzaki llegue-

-No se preocupen, ya estoy aquí- decía L sentándose lentamente en su silla en su típica posición –que necesitan que vea-

-Ryuuzaki, Light a encontrado una relación con los asesinatos de Kira, y se llego a la contusión de que la famosa compañía Yotsuba está siendo beneficiada con ciertos asesinatos- dijo el señor Yagami.

-¿Es eso cierto?-

-Sí, pero la cuestión es de que la compañía Yotsuba está situada en dos localizaciones – pauso Light – una aquí y otra en la ciudad de Londres-

-Eso es un gran inconveniente Light- musito L -¿Londres eh?- suspiro- no podemos ignorar ese gran hallazgo, pero el único inconveniente seria quien irá a Londres-

-¡¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas Ryuuzaki? – dijo el señor Yagami.

-Es obvio que no podemos ignorar esa información, y tampoco podemos tomar decisiones precipitadas, así que mi idea seria, separar el grupo y mandar a la mitad de ustedes a Londres y la otra mitad se quedara aquí conmigo- decía L colocando su pulgar en su boca – La cuestión seria, que mitad se quedara –

-Yo iré –

-¿Pero jefe?-

-No te preocupes Matsuda, estaré bien, de todas maneras iré con mi hijo-

-Lamento decepcionarlo señor Yagami, pero Light no puede salir de este edificio por sospecha de ser Kira, creo que ya lo había mencionado antes, así que Light estará en mi equipo- dijo L

-Pero Ryuuzaki, mi hijo te ha dado suficientes pruebas para demostrar su inocencia, ¿No es suficiente para ti?-

_-Ahí va de nuevo- _No señor Yagami, aun con la nueva evidencia, estoy un 12% seguro de que Light es Kira- decía tan serio como siempre.

- Esta bien papá, me quedare con Ryuuzaki, ayudare con su investigación para demostrarle de una buena vez de que no soy Kira-

-Pero hijo…-

-No te preocupes, de todas maneras no debes dejarte manejar por tus sentimientos, este caso es lo más importante, ¿no es así Ryuuzaki? – decía Light volteando a ver a L.

-Estoy de acuerdo, los sentimientos no deben interferir –_Por Dios, soy un hipócrita, yo más que nadie eh puesto primeros mis sentimientos antes que el caso, pero Misa es diferente-_

-Un momento que pasara con Misa-Misa, ¿ella donde se quedara?- interrumpió Matsu.

-Aquí obviamente, no dejare que la sospechosa de ser el segundo Kira se aleje de mi- todos rápidamente voltearon a ver al emisor de esas confusas palabras.

-¿Qué has dicho Ryuuzaki?- pregunto el señor Yagami aun sorprendido.

-Que no es obvio, los sospechosos de ser Kira y el segundo Kira deben permanecer en estas instalaciones con mi supervisión-_ eso estuvo cerca, ¿Qué me pasa últimamente? Pero estoy de acuerdo con lo que dijo Watari –_

_**++++Flash Back+++++**_

_-¿Decepcionarme joven Ryuuzaki? No entiendo ¿qué ha sucedido?- dijo el anciano controlando su impaciencia por la preocupación._

_-Me eh enamorado del segundo Kira- dijo sin rodeos._

_-¿De Misa?- suspiro- Hijo eso es normal, enamorarse de la persona que para uno es especial es normal, eso ni yo ni nadie podrá cambiarlo… pero ¿por qué dices que estas confundido?- menciono curioso- es raro en ti ese tipo de emociones, no que enamorarse sea normal en ti, pero ¿confundido?-_

_-No tengo duda de lo que siento por ella, si es a lo que te refieres –_

_-Bueno eso ahora queda descartado, será que… ¿no sabes cuales son los sentimientos de Misa?-_

_-…- L agacho la mirada- Ella ama a Light de eso no hay duda-_

_-¿Entonces de que estas confundido?- _

_-hace ya unos días, 3 para ser preciso Misa y yo nos besamos en la cama que comparto con Light, al principio creí que ella me confundía con su novio ya que la habitación estaba completamente a oscuras, pero las cosas se estaban saliendo de control, si continuaba savia que no podría parar, así que decidimos terminar ahí, pero ella estaba consciente que el que la besaba en esos momentos era yo…- _

_-Entiendo, crees que la señorita Amane te utilice de consuelo cada vez que se sienta sola – dijo serio el anciano._

_-Me temo que si- contesto sin poder mirarlo a los ojos –__es lo más lógico, Misa nunca me vería como un futuro novio, sino a un pervertido que solo quiere tocarla y nunca le diría que no, pero al no negarme es porque la amo- _

_-Joven Ryuuzaki usted más que nadie sabe sobre la señorita Amane y el poco tiempo de conocerla sé que es una muchacha correcta y admirable, no me extraña que se haya enamorado de ella, en mi parecer es perfecta para usted- dijo con una tierna sonrisa – tiene que tomar en cuenta el pasado y el presente de Misa Amane, el sufrimiento abunda en su vida, es por eso que ella necesita de alguien que pueda amarla y cuidarla como la joya que es – Watari se levanta de su asiento para poder tomar de los hombros al detective – por eso, ella fue traída asta ti hijo –_

_-Pero yo eh cambiado- L al fin dirigió su mirada a Watari._

_-Lo sé Ryuuzaki, es por eso que no dudo de mis palabras- el anciano revolvió los cabellos del detective como cuando era niño – recuerda L, cuando uno ama a una persona, se llega a preocupar asta del más mínimo detalle, así es como llega la confusión– Watari se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a su hijo y sentándose en la silla frente a él –Ryuuzaki, el amor es algo muy hermoso y estoy feliz que tengas a alguien especial, pero no dejes que el amor te cubra los ojos, Misa aun es sospechosa de ser-_

_-El segundo Kira, lo sé- lo interrumpió_

_- es lo que me preocupa – suspiro – también siento que sea inocente, pero no olvides quien es el Kira original Ryuuzaki, me preocupa que ella pueda ser una víctima-_

_-La salvare Watari lo prometo- dijo dándose la vuelta y saliendo de la oficina de su mayordomo – gracias- _

_**++++Fin Flash Back+++++**_

-Ya me confundí, entonces ¿quien irá a Londres?- rompió el hielo Matsuda.

-Yo iré, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados- menciono Soichiro Yagami – aun así no ara mucha diferencia si voy, casi no estoy en casa así que es mejor resolver el caso lo antes posible-

-Tiene razón jefe, si vamos seremos más útiles que quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada, así que cuente conmigo – festejaba Matsuda – y si vemos el lado positivo, podemos tomar nuestras vacaciones-

-¡Matsuda! Deja de bromear – lo regaño el señor Yagami

-No se preocupen y tómenlo con calma, este viaje es solo para investigar de cerca y estarnos informando si algo fuera de lo normal ocurre, de ahí en fuera pueden tomar el papel de turistas cuando quieran – dijo Ryuuzaki –_ estoy un 97% seguro de que Kira esta en Japón, es ilógico que haya viajado hasta Londres, sabiendo que puede matar a distancia… un momento –_ Ryuuzaki comenzó a tocar sus pies como siempre lo hacía cada vez que pensaba en una nueva teoría – _Fue Light quien descubrió lo de Yotsuba, si mi teoría es cierta y Light es Kira, ¿esto puede ser una trampa? Pero ¿Qué ganaría con ello? Si el grupo se separa tengo la oportunidad de vigilarlo sin ninguna interrupción ¿será que eso es lo que quieres? Es que esto ¿es parte de tu plan?-_

_-_Por cierto Light, ¿Dónde y por qué se fue Misa? Son casi 3 días que no la veo- pregunto Matsuda.

-Misa fue a los Estados Unidos para grabar una película romántica o algo así, volverá en 8 días aproximadamente- dijo Light indiferente

-¿Eso es cierto? Woow savia que Misa-Misa es una fabulosa actriz, pero grabar una película en 11 días es sorprendente- decía Matsuda elogiando a Misa.

-Sí, eso creo, ella dijo que no quería estar fuera mucho tiempo y al parecer Ryuuzaki no le dejo ir por muchos días, según fue lo que me conto en su última llamada, así que Misa debe trabajar día y noche para grabar una película de 2 meses en 11 días- volvió a decir Light.

-Ella es sorprendente- dijo algo sonrojado Matsuda, lo cual noto Ryuuzaki que lo miraba con el seño fruncido – debe estar esforzándose mucho para volver, ella te ama mucho Light- dijo con cierto todo de melancolía en lo último.

-Matsuda no me digas que te has enamorado de Misa Amane- cuestiono el padre de Light

-eehh…ehhh… ammm… Claro q...Que no- dijo completamente nervioso.

-Deja recordarte que Misa es la novia de mi hijo y ellos dos se merecen respeto como pareja, no puedo permitir que fantasees con la señorita Amane, se que Light y Misa pelearon pero el amor que se tienen es real, y tus sentimientos serian traición hacia mi hijo- dijo molesto el señor Yagami.

-_¿Traición? ¿Eso es lo que estoy haciendo?_ _No, eso no es posible, el señor Yagami se equivoca Light no ama a Misa así que ese laso se rompe y no puede haber traición- _Pensaba Ryuuzaki al escuchar la "conversación" que tenían sobre Misa Amane, la persona a la que amaba.

-Lo lamento jefe y también a ti Light, no se volverá a tocar el tema – se disculpo muy apenado el pobre de Matsu.

-Ya eh pensado sobre las personas que se irán a Londres- cambio el tema Ryuuzaki antes de sentirse aun más identificado con el tema – Misa Amane y Kanzo Mogi regresaran en 8 días, así que no podemos contar con ellos para así no retrasar la investigación-

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso- dijo el señor Yagami.

-Así que ellos se quedaran aquí, junto con Light, Watari y yo- Ryuuzaki comenzó a comer unos pequeños chocolates que Watari recién había traído en un carrito –Entonces los demás irán a Londres-

-Pero en ese caso solo seremos el jefe y yo, Ryuuzaki- comento Matsuda.

-Sí, eso sería un gran inconveniente es por eso que eh llamado refuerzos- comento comiéndose otro chocolate – Watari le informara a Weddy y Aiber para que se unan a ustedes, también localizaremos a Aizawa para que su equipo esté completo-

-Todo está listo joven Ryuuzaki, también ya eh avisado a los demás sobre el viaje que deben hacer a Londres todos han aceptado - decía Watari sirviendo una taza de café a L

-Gracias Watari- el detective tomo un sorbo del café y comenzó a echarle cubitos de azúcar – uno de los helicópteros estará listo el día de mañana, por favor descansen-

-¿Mañana?- cuestiono Light

-Sí, los otros llegaran a Londres en la tarde del siguiente día, así que será mejor que ellos partan mañana-

-De acuerdo, vamos Matsuda alistemos nuestras cosas- dijo el señor Yagami

-si jefe- los dos se fueron por la puerta principal para descansar y volver el día siguiente para partir a Londres.

-Watari ¿Podrías prepararme una tarta de fresa?- dijo L muerto de hambre.

-Claro joven Ryuuzaki- los dos se dirigían a la cocina.

-Espera Ryuuzaki, ¡¿Cuándo vas a desencadenarme? –Grito desesperadamente Light al ver a los dos marcharse.

-Ah es cierto Light, olvide que estabas encadenado a la silla – Ryuuzaki se acerco pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar a él, su estomago grujió – Me temo que tendrás que esperar Light –

-No, espera… ¡RYUUZAKI!- solo veía como la figura de L desaparecía por la puerta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**-8 días después-**

_-ya pasaron 8 días desde que los otros miembros del escuadrón anti Kira, se marcharon a Londres y en esta misma tarde Mogi y Misa Amane llegara de su gran viaje que hicieron a Estados Unidos, dicen que yo no le di suficientes días para que ella pudiera trabajar y poder descansar, pero la verdad es que solo quería verla de nuevo, lo más rápido posible y sé que mi egoísmo no me llevara a nada, pero si ella no está aquí a mi lado yo no puedo cuidarla y aun que se que alguien lo hace por mí, ese sentimiento de disgusto llega sin quererlo- _Ryuuzaki agacha la mirada buscando en su carrito de dulces algo que comer, pero para su desgracias no había nada ahí – _tengo hambre- _suspiro

_-"¿Necesitas algo Ryuuzaki?"- _L abrió muy bien sus ojos, ¿será que su mente le jugaba malas pasadas?, estaba completamente seguro de que el emisor de esas palabras era la señorita Misa, no podía confundir la dulce voz de ese Ángel al cual por alguna razón le cortaros sus alas.

-¿Misa?- susurro.

-_"Se que estas confundido, pero aun con la distancia puedo notar que te excita mi voz jeje"- _ella susurraba al oído de L, Ryuuzaki volteaba para todos lados, no podía ver a nadie, claro solo a su estúpido compañero Light que se encontraba aun dormido a las 10:00 a.m. lo que estaba pasando era extraño _–"Ryuuzaki… ¿quieres saber lo que siento por ti?- _L sintió que su corazón latía a mil por hora, aun que fuera creación de su mente era muy real para él en ese momento. Era el momento de despertar de sus fantasías, porque si no terminaban pronto, el acabaría desnudo arriba de la mesa. L se levanto de su silla e intento alcanzar la cafetera para servirse más, pero su intento fue en vano ya que la cadena era muy corta.

-¡Ryuuzaki!- el detective sintió inmediatamente unas manos que rodeaban su cintura y un exquisito olor a frambuesa, que no podían ser de nadie más, sino de su lindo Ángel.

-Hola Misa… ¿no regresarías más tarde?- dijo sin poder mirarla, el tenia un ligero color rojo en sus mejilla y aun no enloquecía tanto como para mostrárselo a Misa.

-¿Acaso no querías que volviera?- pregunto con un tono de niña haciendo pucheros.

-Claro que no Misa, pero si me hubieras avisado, Watari hubiera pasado por ti al aeropuerto- decía serio como siempre –_sorprendente, Misa no se lanzo a Light… sino a mi-_

-¿Eh?... Ryuuzaki ¿tú no enviaste esa limosina por nosotros?- dijo mientras dejaba de abrasarlo y le daba la vuelta para verlo directamente a la cara.

-Yo no eh enviado nada Misa- se volteo y vio como Mogi entraba por la puerta -¿Por qué subieron a la limosina?- se dirigió al recién llegado, al parecer L no estaba contento.

-Me mostro papeles abalados por ti Ryuuzaki- contesto serio- ¿Ocurre algo?-

-Watari- L se dirigió a la pantalla, en la cual apareció una "W" en cursiva.

-¿Qué se le ofrece?- pregunto el anciano amablemente.

-¿Has mandado una limosina por Misa y Mogi?- Pregunto.

-No joven Ryuuzaki, no recibí ninguna petición de su parte- contesto temiendo lo peor.

-Gracias Watari, eso es todo- L se sentó de nuevo en la silla en su forma tan peculiar y coloco su dedo pulgar en su boca –_Si Misa pudo haber estado en peligro aquí, no me quiero imaginar si hubiera pasado algo en los Estados Unidos, creo que Kira no es el único que puede matarme de un infarto- _Sera mejor que se instalen pronto, como ven hay muy poco personal-

-¿Dónde están todos Ryuuzaki?- pregunto Mogi aun confundido.

-Todos están en Londres buscando a un posible Kira, así que solo quedamos nosotros y Watari- Señalo a todos los de la sala – así que por favor no pierdan tiempo-

Mogi y Misa cargando el equipaje comenzaron a subir las escaleras.

-Misa… buen trabajo, descansa por favor- dijo el detective mirando hacia los monitores.

-Igualmente- respondió con una sonrisa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- la voz de una mujer se escuchaba a un lado suyo, ya se le hacía natural tenerla cerca.

-Esperando la señal- contesto el hombre mirando hacia un edificio con una sonrisa retorcida.

-¿Qué clase de señal?- dijo disgustada- esto no me gusta Teru Mikami, no sé lo que planean pero si se le acercan los matare-

-El cuenta con ello… Rem-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Light, mira esto- dijo Ryuuzaki- ¿Qué opinas?-

-Al parecer hay movimiento en la compañía Yotsuba, será ¿una reunión?-

-¿A estas horas de la noche?... no lo creo-

-¿Qué hacemos Ryuuzaki?- pregunto Mogi sentado a un lado de ellos.

-Tenemos que ir a investigar más de cerca, al parecer Weddy no coloco cámaras en todas las habitaciones, porque ya perdí la vista del hijo del presidente de industrias Yotsuba, rápido Ryuuzaki no tenemos tiempo- exigía Light.

-Entiendo, Light, Mogi nos iremos en el helicóptero que queda- se levanta se su asiento- Watari prepáralo-

-Joven Ryuuzaki ¿que pasara con la señorita Amane?-

-_Misa… no puedo dejarla sola y desprotegida-_ ese es un inconveniente-

-Yo puedo quedarme a cuidarla si te parece bien- se ofreció Kanzo.

-_Mogi la cuido durante su viaje, pero no quiero ponerla en riesgo, no de nuevo, no a Misa- _No, necesitamos tus habilidades, aparte eres el representante de Misa Amane, eso puede ser una gran cuartada- dijo L.

-¿Qué hay de Watari?- pregunto Light.

-Watari es mi francotirador profesional, no puedo dejarlo-

-¿Francotirador? ¿Por qué necesitamos uno en esta ocasión Ryuuzaki?- Mogi parecía confundido, no podía entender el punto de L.

-Francamente, un helicóptero no es muy discreto así que si Kira está ahí y viendo lo descuidado que ha sido al no ocultar los fines de sus asesinatos, estoy seguro de que este Kira intentara escapar, es por eso que necesitamos a un francotirador- _eso será suficiente –_

-Entiendo, mejor llevarlo y no ocuparlo, que no llevarlo y-

-Necesitarlo, así es Light- _Cada vez pienso mas en que eres Kira-_ y algo muy importante, Watari es el que puede conducir el helicóptero- dijo volteando a ver al anciano que acababa de llegar.

-Ryuuzaki, tengo entendido que usted también sabe manejar un helicóptero, incluso mejor que yo- Watari era alguien que no podía estar callado cuando L ocultaba la verdad.

-Lose, pero no puedo estar aquí cuidando a Misa y piloteando un helicóptero- L saco una pequeña llave de sus vaqueros y así pudo abrir el cerrojo de las cadenas que lo unían a Light Yagami.

-¿Entonces soy libre?- dijo el joven sonriendo.

-Si no lo notaste Light solo quite el cerrojo de mi lado, el tuyo seguirá unido pero ahora a Watari, espero que puedas revivir los momentos que pasaron juntos ya hace un tiempo- Ryuuzaki dio marcha a la cocina para preparar los aperitivos que lo ayudarían a mantenerse despierto el resto de la noche.

-Adelante señores- decía Watari –Es hora de cumplir nuestra misión-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El helicóptero se alejaba poco a poco del enorme edificio frente a ellos, según la misión por la que lo habían llamado era momento de actuar.

-¿Lista Rem?- dijo Mikami- no hay tiempo que perder-

-Te lo advierto, si tocan a Misa los matare-

-Rem recuerda tu posición, si me matas morirás, apenas eres un Shinigami nivel 4 no tienes el poder para matarnos a todos, es mejor que tomes asiento- dijo burlón

-Ustedes los humanos son despreciables- decía mientras seguía a Mikami –_No dejare que te lastimen Misa-_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-_11:40 y Misa se ha ido a dormir, me pregunto si vendrá hoy en la madrugada como siempre lo hacía- _suspiró- _hace media hora Watari y los demás partieron en el helicóptero para espiar la reunión que está teniendo la compañía Yotsuba, con el sensor de calor y los micrófonos instalados por Weddy no habrá ningún problema saber que ocurre ahí dentro- _bostezo- _es mejor que vaya a preparar café-_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-"_Misa despierta"_-….-_"Misa despierta"-…-"Misa estas en peligro"-…-"Por favor despierta"-_

-¿eeehh?... ¿quién está ahí?- decía Misa mientras miraba su oscura habitación, parecía que esa voz era producto de su imaginación -¿habrá sido un sueño?-

-No lo sé…pero esta será una pesadilla- Misa del susto se cayó de la cama, pero inmediatamente se levanto.

-¿Q..quien eres t…tu? Y ¿Q..qué haces aquí?- decía con pánico la muchacha ya hace años se había enfrentado a una situación familiar, pero estar en su propia habitación era realmente escalofriante- ¡Respóndeme!- tenía miedo, pero no era bueno demostrarlo en esos momentos, había un tipo raro en su habitación y no tenía a Rem o a otro Shinigami capaz de salvarla.

-Al parecer es ruda, eso me divertirá mas y complacerá al amo- dijo mostrando una sonrisa diabólica.

-Aun no has contestado a mis preguntas- decía mientras visualizaba la puerta y planeaba como escapar.

-oh lo lamento cuales son mis modales, mi nombre es Teru, Teru Mikami es un honor conocerte en persona Misa-san- su tono era normal pero el rostro se volvió todavía más diabólico y macabro – y eh venido a Violarte- dijo sonriendo de lado.

-Aléjate de mi pervertido- _pervertido, no, el no es uno, es un psicópata lunático obsesionado conmigo, el único pervertido que tengo es a Ryuuzaki…Ryuuzaki, ¿por qué no ha venido a salvarme?...-_

Las manos de Mikami se posaron a las caderas de Misa y con sus dedos presionaban sus muslos con fuerza, haciendo que ella gritara del dolor.

-Es como te gusta ¿verdad?- le susurro al oído.

-Aléjate de mí- le decía entre llantos, donde estaba Light, donde estaba Ryuuzaki, alguien para que la ayudara. Misa luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para librarse del agarre de Mikami, pero el hombre era demasiado fuerte, no conocía a nadie tan fuerte como él, ni el propio Light tenia tal fuerza.

-Cuerpo como el tuyo fue tallado por dioses, no puedes ser de un solo hombre, te lo prohíbo- Mikami forzaba a Misa a besarlo, pero para la chica era completamente asqueroso sentir la lengua de aquel hombre dentro de su boca –tu eres mi perra- el tomo a Misa y la tumbo en la cama, ella intento escapar cuando la soltó, pero él la sujeto del tobillo y la arrastro debajo del, ya los dos en la cama Mikami comenzó a tocar el cuerpo de Misa de abajo hasta arriba sin importarle las suplicas de la chica – no intentes escapar de mi – Mikami amarro las manos de Misa por la parte de enfrente con una cinta industrial, haciendo que ella gritara del dolor -¡No grites!- el hombre de cabello largo golpeo a Misa en la cara, provocando que ella se desorientara y dejara de luchar contra él.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-_Maldita puerta, ¡ábrete!- _Ryuuzaki había quedado atrapado en la cocina, al parecer se había serrado la puerta, eso sucedía a menudo pero siempre su fiel mayordomo lo ayudaba en esos momentos de desesperación por salir- _Perdón Watari, prometí no causarle más daños a tu cocina, pero no tengo otra salida- _L retrocedió 3 pasos, y con eso tuvo suficiente para tumbar la puerta de una patada.

El detective se aproximo a los monitores para leer los próximos informes que pudo haber mandado Watari durante su ausencia, pero al parecer no había nada, eso era extraño pero no tomo importancia, cuando volteo a ver los monitores con las cámaras de vigilancia en especial la habitación de Misa noto algo aun todavía más raro, la pantalla estaba completamente negra, el monitor no estaba apagado y la electricidad funcionaba perfectamente ¿Qué sucedía?, Ryuuzaki no quiso quedarse con la duda así que prefirió visitar a Misa para ver si todo se encontraba en orden, para L era obvio que todo ese lugar se callera a pedazos sin la supervisión de Watari, Ryuuzaki subía las escaleras para llegar al elevador que lo llevaría al piso de Misa Amane.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron mostrando el pasillo largo para llegar a la puerta de acceso, Ryuuzaki pensaba en las miles de escusas que podía decirle a Misa para que le perdonara la vida por entrar a su alcoba pero su seguridad estaba antes que todo.

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh- se escucho un grito agudo que provenía de la habitación de Misa, L sentía que su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora, corrió por el pasillo para forcejear con la puerta que se negaba abrirse.

-¡Misa!- gritaba por detrás de la puerta, recargo todo su peso en su hombro para poder empujar la puerta y efectivamente esta abrió, pero ni el mejor detective del mundo estaba preparado para ver esa escena, podía ver al amor de su vida atada de manos, su ropa rasgada, con la cara golpeada y recostada en la cama y frente a ella, aun bastardo metiendo la mano en la intimidad de la chica, con la cara llena de lujuria, saboreando su siguiente movimiento.

-¡Maldito infeliz! – decía lleno de odio.

-¿Quién es tu amigo perra?- dijo dándole una cachetada a Misa, acto que Ryuuzaki no perdono, ya que cuando termino el golpe unos segundo después L ya lo tenía sujeto de la camiseta blanca que llevaba, dándole un puñetazo en la cara, luego al estomago y ya en el piso de dio una patada, Mikami quedo tirado en el suelo al parecer inconsciente.

-Misa… lo lamento- Ryuuzaki con su mano toco el rostro de Misa con cuidado para evitar que ella se sobresaltara por el trauma que acababa de vivir, el rostro de la rubia estaba rojo por los golpes y lleno de lagrimas –Vamos a curarte Misa, ven- dijo extendiendo su mano.

-Ryuuzaki…me… siento sucia- decía con un tono de voz apenas audible.

-En mi habitación hay un baño, podrás ducharte ahí Misa- La chica se lanzo a los brazos de Ryuuzaki para liberar todo ese llanto que un le quedaba muy adentro de ella, se sentía miserable, sucia y solo necesitaba a alguien que no la juzgara, eso lo sabia L, es por eso que la tomo en sus brazos y la cargo dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Esto aun no acaba Ryuuzaki, Misa es mía- dijo Mikami levantándose del suelo.

-Si la vuelves a tocar, te juro que te matare yo mismo- decía L con el seño fruncido.

-Si yo no la tengo, nadie más la tendrá- Mikami saco un revolver apuntando directamente a Misa que aun se encontraba en los brazos de L.

-Ryuuzaki, por favor vete no quiero que te lastimen- Misa lloraba con cada palabra, sufría al pensar que Ryuuzaki podría salir herido al querer protegerla.

-¿_Misa será que tu amas a este humano? Dije que siempre te protegería y al parecer eh fallado, todo por esperar el momento para matar a quien planeo todo esto y tu salieras ilesa, pero ya veo que aquí no hay alternativa- _Rem saco su Death Note y comenzó a escribir el nombre de "Teru Mikami" – _veo que ese humano podrá protegerte de ahora en adelante, adiós Misa Amane_- el cuerpo de Rem se volvía arena cada segundo que pasaba y al llegar a los 40 Teru Mikami murió de un ataque al corazón.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Misa, el baño está listo- la rubia miraba a la nada sentada en la cama, su cuerpo se encontraba pálido y ningún gesto se mostraba en su rostro, era como una muñeca en una repisa.

-Ryuuzaki… ¿puedes bañar a Misa? No quiero ensuciarme yo sola- decía aun con la mirada perdida.

-Misa tú no estás sucia, no dejes que ese imbécil te desgracie la vida, debes ser la misma de siempre, sigue siendo la chica alegre y dulce, ¿vale?- dijo sentándose a un lado de ella en su muy ya adoptada pose – date un baño y descansa –

-No iré a mi habitación- dijo de inmediato.

-Puedes dormir en la mía- Ryuuzaki salía de su propia habitación para darle espacio a Misa y pudiera estar tranquila por el resto del día -_¿Cómo pude dejarla sola?-_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

-Joven Ryuuzaki la señorita Amane se niega a salir se la habitación- informo el mayordomo.

-está exagerando- Light como siempre haciendo menor a Misa cada vez que puede.

-Casi fue violada – dijo L de seco – si se recupero de tu violación, no significa que hará lo mismo con esta-

-Yo nunca la viole- decía mientras escribía el informe de ayer, el cual no era nada más que una simple reunión de empresarios preocupados por sus inversiones.

- Eso dilo después de ver las cintas-

-Entonces Misa tiene razón y si eres un pervertido- dijo poniéndose de pie.

-No hagas que te patee Light- L miro directamente a los ojos a su oponente.

-Es mejor que dejen eso ustedes dos, Misa está muy sensible como para que ustedes se estén peleando- suspiro Mogi, por primera vez los había callado- por cierto Ryuuzaki ¿cómo es que ese tipo entro?-

-Al parecer Teru Mikami aun siendo abogado fiscal, tenía muchas habilidades en la electromecánica así que con un truco que es un 89% imposible de realizar, pudo neutralizar las cámaras de seguridad sin dañar la energía eléctrica-

-Así que ¿Mikami burlo al gran L?- pregunto Mogi

-No, Mikami no me burlo a mí, burlo al sistema de seguridad- _se que aun no tengo pruebas pero estoy 45% seguro de que Light es Kira y que esta atrás de todo esto, solo él es lo bastante inteligente para crear un plan así, no hay duda, Light es Kira, Mikami murió de un ataque al corazón… pero eso nos salvo a los dos, eso no tiene sentido, ¿por qué nos salvaría? O ¿Kira piensa que estamos a mano salvándome la vida? ¿Que lo dejare de perseguir? No eso no fue obra del, alguien más interfirió… ¿Misa? No, ella lo hubiera matado desde que Mikami entro a su habitación, ¿Quién?...-_

- Joven Ryuuzaki, aun me preocupa la señorita Amane, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ella?- decía Watari mientras le serbia mas café.

-Ya pensé en ello, Light a partir de hoy estas liberado de las cadenas podrás ser libre-

-Eso es genial Ryuuzaki-

-Pero solo serás libre en este edificio aun no tienes permitido salir-

-Savia que la vida no podía ser perfecta- dijo Light sentándose de nuevo.

-Volviendo al tema de Misa, ella y yo seremos encadenados-

-¡¿Qué has dicho Ryuuzaki?- pregunto exaltado Mogi.

-Es obvio que Misa aun esta herida por lo ocurrido el día de ayer, así que no puedo arriesgarme y dejarla sola, lo menos que quiero es un suicidio –_Por lo que vi ayer, el objetivo es Misa o a menos que quieran a Misa para llegar a mí, de las dos maneras yo pierdo, así que debo estar junto a ella para proteger a los dos- _también he llegado a la conclusión de que la compañía Yotsuba de Japón no esta involucrada con Kira, así que solo esperaremos los informes finales de el señor Yagami para serrar con esta teoría de la culpabilidad de esta compañía – L volvió a quitase las esposas pero en esta ocasión las quito en su totalidad.

-¿Watari y el desayuno de Misa?- pregunto antes de subir las escaleras.

-En el carrito de dulces, joven Ryuuzaki-

-Gracias- el detective tomo la charola con el alimento y se dirigió a su habitación, donde Misa estaba descansando desde el día de ayer.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Misa voy a entrar- Ryuuzaki entro poco a poco a la alcoba, se acerco a la cama y ahí la vio, a ese dulce angelito envuelto en las sabanas y esa carita que ya estaba volviendo a tener su color normal y no ese pálido que lo caracterizaba a él –Misa Watari te hiso el desayuno-

-No tengo apatito- ella abrió sus ojos morrones claros y los clavo en la vista del detective, estiro su brazo al de él y con la mano lo fue aproximando cada vez más cerca a ella –Cuando estoy contigo no tengo miedo- le susurro.

-Lo siento Misa- la mano con la que la rubia lo agarraba, L la utilizo para colocarle un extremo de las esposas –No hay otra opción-

-Eso quiere decir que desde hoy ¿siempre vamos a estar juntos?-

-Si, a menos que uno de los dos muera-

-Espero que nunca llegue ese día- Misa le dio espacio al detective para que él se recostara en la cama junto con ella –Ryuuzaki… tengo frio- le sonrió, ellos quedaron cara a cara.

-Conmigo nunca tendrás frio- L beso su frente y a la abraso para así quedar dormidos a las nueve de la mañana.

Continuara….. **_**

**Ola! Aleluya jajaja al fin actualice jajaja bueno no es para tanto pero realmente este capitulo eran dos, pero no savia donde cortarlo y pues no quería cortar la emoción :) jejeje estoy orgullosa de este capítulo, aquí es donde empiezan las verdaderas complicaciones de la pareja porque ya no está Rem…waaaaa no quería matarla pero si no lo hacía esto no podía avanzar jajaja.**

**En mi opinión me encanta la escena donde Mikami muere jajja wooow que asesina pero realmente me gusto :3 y pues la pareja de L &Misa pues ellos ya son perfectos, nada más que nosotros los escritores les damos un empujoncito jajaja**

**Este capítulo me base en la canción de "tócame" de Sin Bandera escúchenla si tienen tiempo porque realmente esta hermosa waaaaaa quise llorar cuando la escuche jejeje especial para este capítulo (:**

**Gracias por leer y por favor coméntenme y díganme que les pareció, por que su opinión cuenta muchísimo C:**

**Bye besooos!**


	6. Nuestra noche

**Ola! Me alegra estar de nuevo con ustedes, sé que mi actualización tardo más de lo esperado y lo lamento muchísimo, enserio, pero los estudios no me dejaron otra alternativa que dejar la actualización de la historia en último lugar (claro fue contra mi voluntad jajaja) enserio lamente mucho mi retraso, pero como lo prometido es deuda aquí les traigo el nuevo y único (jajajaja) capitulo numero "6" xD les prometo que gracias a estas vacaciones pobre actualizar más seguido (si es que otra cosa no pasa claro) porque ni loca dejaría de escribir. De nuevo gracias por leer, esperar y comentar cada uno de mis capítulos, ya que si no fuera por ustedes mis queridísimos lectores este proyecto solo sería un sueño C:**

**Death note no me pertenece, solo hago uso de sus personajes para obligarlos hacer lo que yo quiero jajajajaja xD**

**Por favor lean y comenten cada uno de sus comentarios cuentan, enserio no saben cuánto. Todos los mensajes son bien recibidos, disfruten el capitulo tanto como yo al escribirlo.**

**Nos veremos en la parte del final :3**

Capitulo 6:

"Nuestra Noche"

-Te escucho-

-Quiero informarte que todo va de acuerdo a los planes-

-Usted ordene-

-¿Recuerdas el nombre que te di?-

-Como olvidarlo- decía la voz femenina del otro lado del teléfono.

-En 5 días quiero que escribas dicho nombre en la libreta-

-Sí, mi Dios- fin de la conversación.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En el cuartel general de investigaciones sobre el caso Kira se encontraba solamente Mogi, ya que Ryuuzaki estaba con Misa en la habitación del chico, era curioso ver ese cuarto en particular, se podía notar a una Misa totalmente dormida siendo dominada por el sueñ en el piso en su forma tan peculiar de sentarse con una computadora frente a él y una bandeja repleta de postres a un lado, pero con una mano estirada hacia arriba ya que la pequeña rubia aun seguía en la cama dormida, había que aclarar que por seguridad y privacidad de los dos, en la habitación de L no se hallaba ninguna cámara colocada. La voluntad de dicho detective era muy clara, Ryuuzaki nunca dejaría de investigar el caso Kira por nada del mundo ya que ahora su principal meta era proteger a Misa quitando a un gusano acecino como ese de la faz de la tierra.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Sabe de casualidad donde está el joven Light?- preguntaba un Watari que recién había llegado a la sala donde se encontraba Mogi.

-No tengo idea señor, pero dijo que no tardaba en volver y con eso de que Ryuuzaki le devolvió su libertad pues no podía decirle que no- se excuso el hombre.

-No tienen por qué preocuparse, ya eh vuelto- decía light haciendo su aparición con una actitud despreocupada como siempre.

-Creí que las órdenes del joven Ryuuzaki habían quedado claras joven Light – dijo el anciano.

-Como ya todos saben L me dio mi libertad hace unos días así que no tienen por qué reprocharme nada – alego el joven.

-"Te equivocas Light, te di libertad… pero claro eso no implica tener tu libertad al 100%, míralo como pequeños pagos"-

-¿Ryuuzaki?- pregunto Mogi.

-"Así es, preferí mantenerme comunicado con ustedes a través del audio de la computadora por cualquier información útil que puedan aportar al caso, pero sin arriesgarme a interrumpir el sueño de Misa"-

-¿No crees Ryuuzaki, que le estas dando mas importancia a Misa que al caso Kira?- cuestiono Light.

-"¿Y no crees que es algo imprudente hacer una llamada en el baño?"-

-¡¿Pusiste cámaras en los baños Ryuuzaki?- dijo exaltado Mogi.

-"Así es, como ya dije Light no a recuperado su total libertad y aun es el principal sospechoso de ser Kira, es por eso que me di a la tarea de pedirle a Watari que instalara cámaras en los baños, con excepción del baño de Misa"-

-¿Pero eso no es irrumpir la privacidad de los demás?-

-"A mi parecer no lo es Mogi, ya que solamente eh puesto cámaras, no me interesa saber cada uno de sus sonidos y quejidos en el baño y al saber que todos somos hombres no vi ningún problema en ordenar la instalación de las cámaras… aun que sigo intrigado por algo Light, ¿Por qué tan serio en la llamada?"-

-Era mi padre, al parecer no se ha comunicado con mi madre y eso es algo que a ningún hijo le parece correcto, ¿alguna otra cosa?-

-"Es muy extraño que a la misma hora que tu dices hablar con tu padre yo le llamaba para así arruinar tu cuartada tan predecible, ¿Por qué mentir Light? ¿Por qué no dices con quien tenias esa llamada?... ¿Qué planeas?"-

-_A ti no se te escapa nada ¿no es así L?-_ pensaba el chico castaño con rabia- Tu ganas Ryuuzaki hablaba con mi actual novia, como todos saben mi relación con Misa Amane esta terminada, es por eso que llame a la mujer que estaba como segundo termino, a nadie le gusta estar solo, además que en mi familia y sobre todo a mi edad es muy importante y preliminar tener novia, no lo mencione para no crear interrupciones al caso, por qué es mi vida privada y sobre todo no lastimar mas a tu protegida, que esta eternamente enamorada de mi y de nadie mas- contesto hábilmente el castaño.

-"Que considerado de tu parte Light, pero es mejor que dejes tu vida privada aparte, como tu has dicho el caso es la mayor prioridad, así que si no hay algo mas importante de que hablar seguiré con mi investigación. Watari espero la copia de los documentos que te pedí esta mañana"- tras esas ultimas palabras se corto la llamada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Alrededor de dos horas después de haber tenido esa molesta conversación con Light, Ryuuzaki recibe otra llamada por medio de la computadora que aun se hallaba posada frente a él, en la pantalla se mostraba un "W" negra con un fondo grisáceo.

-Dime Watari- contesto el peli negro serio pero algo extrañado por la llamada ya que su tutor hace tiempo que había entregado los informes que el solicito.

-Joven Ryuuzaki sigo preocupado por el estado de la joven Misa- contesto el anciano.

-Yo igual, pero no hay por que estarlo ya que Misa no presenta ningún problema en su salud y menos aquí con tus cuidados…- quedo en pausa.

-¿pero...?- interrogo Watari sabiendo que su hijo tenia algo en mente.

-Pero Misa Amane no se a levantado de la cama en cuatro días excepto para ir al baño y comer un poco, no ha comentado nada desde entonces, temo que sea un problema psicológico mas grave del que pensamos padre, esposarme a ella para cuidarla y darle mas confianza a mi persona pensé que funcionaria con la actitud que tuvo a las primeras horas del ataque pero sin previo aviso ella se convirtió en una pared-

-¿Quieres decir que no sabes que hacer hijo?- pregunto con un tono de ternura, lamentándose que su hijo pase por eso gracias a los efectos del amor.

-Claro que no padre se muy bien que hacer, pero temo de que con este paso le esté dando ventaja a Kira- L suspiro lo mas fuerte que pudo para atreverse a hablar- me retirare del caso-

-Lamento decirte Ryuuzaki que así no estarías ayudando a nadie, si Light es Kira como lo sospechas al retirarte matara a todos tus seres queridos y del único que sabe su nombre de pila es el de la joven Misa Amane y con ese resultado todos tus esfuerzos no valdrían la pena-

-Lo se lo se- decía molesto el detective pero no tan fuerte como para despertar a la rubia – tengo otra idea, pero necesitare plenamente de ti-

-Sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que quieras hijo-

-Gracias, por el momento Light y Mogi son los únicos en la sala de investigaciones, pero ahora todo eso va a cambiar, necesito que llames a Weddy y Aiber, ellos me ayudaran de espías para Light, sin mencionar que ellos también son buenos detectives, ahora con mas personas en el cuartel Light se sentirá atrapado y observado con suerte cometerá un error, pero si eso no sucede estará vigilado las 24 horas durante los siete días de la semana por ti Watari, ¿Por qué? Porque necesito que Light este lo mas alejado de Misa durante su recuperación, en esa parte me encargo yo, y no te preocupes me seguiré encargando del caso solo que no tendré tanto tiempo como para estar pendiente de cada movimiento de Light-

-Me parece perfecto, de inmediato me pondré en contacto con Weddy y Aiber para encargarlos de su misión, por cierto Ryuuzaki hay algo que me intriga-

-Dime- L levanto una ceja por curiosidad.

-Sobre la llamada del joven Light en el baño, ¿Cómo supiste que la hiso? Y ¿Por qué mentiste sobre las cámaras instaladas en los baños?-

-También Light puede cometer errores y frente a las cámaras de su habitación lo hiso, antes de entrar al baño saco su celular y marco unos cuantos números, deduje que comenzó la llamada unos segundos después y que entro al baño para tener una conversación en privado, mentí para incomodar a Light y que no volviera a querer jugar conmigo, el pensara que con lo de la llamada autorizare la instalación de los micrófonos para saber que oculta, eso ayudara para que se sienta atrapado-

-Me impresionas L, are lo que me pediste y te enviare los resultados lo más pronto posible-

-Gracias Watari- L cortó la llamada, pero de repente sintió un jaloncito en su brazo izquierdo hacia arriba, era Misa que ya se había despertado y que se encontraba sentida en la cama mirando al detective, que para ella se veía demasiado tierno ya que estaba mirándola con esos profundos ojos negros, con un brazo hacia arriba, sentado en el piso en su típica pose y con un bizcochito con glaseado de fresa en su otra mano –Buenos días Misa- dijo L con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro la cual desapareció rápido.

-Buen día- por primera vez después de varios días Misa Amane demostró otra expresión en su rostro que no fuera tristeza, era una pequeña pero hermosa sonrisa que expresaba cariño, L sintió una inmensa felicidad una que lo llenaba por dentro pero que obviamente no dejo ver –¿Es muy tarde?-

-Algo, pero no es para tanto, ¿por cierto Misa quieres desayunar?-

-No gracias no tengo hambre- dijo de nuevo sin ganas, era como escuchar a alguien que ya había dejado de luchar, eso sin duda era un golpe para L.

-De acuerdo, si no quieres no te obligare… pero es una pena que se desperdicie una reservación para cenar en el restaurante mas lujoso de todo Japón- comento mientras volvía a dirigir su vista a la pantalla de la computadora.

-¿Restaurante? ¿Lujoso? ¿Tu y yo?- empezó a decirlo con mucha alegría pero fue disminuyendo mientras las otras palabras salían ya que supuso que podría ser una trampa.

-Creí haber sido lo bastante claro Misa- este comentario hiso que ella se levantara de la cama y lo tumbara de su posición.

-Ups perdón no me acorde que estabas ahí-

-Veo que tu sentido del humor regreso- dijo en broma.

-Y yo veo que tu afán de molestar nunca se fue- Misa quiso caminar al baño pero el agarre de las cadenas hiso que ella perdiera el equilibrio cayendo al suelo, tubo suerte que L aun seguía tendido en la alfombra y pudo atraparla entre sus brazos.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Si gracias… Ryuuzaki-

-¿Si?-

-¿Cómo me voy a bañar?-

-¿Cómo? Si ya lo has echo antes, ¿cual es el problema?- pregunto L con un minúsculo sonrojo en sus mejillas las culés pasaron sin que la rubia se diera cuenta.

-Eres un pervertido- dijo completamente roja –Te juro que en esos momentos que me vieras desnuda era lo menos que me importaba, pero ahora estoy totalmente lúcida así que ni loca lo aria- se levanto y se puso frente a él en cuclillas –¿Y acaso pretendes llegar al restaurante con tu acompañante sucia? Claro que no, es por eso que necesito bañarme-

-¿eso quiere decir que si vendrás conmigo como mi pareja?- L había quedado atónito, ¿Cómo Misa se había recuperado tanto? ¿Por qué aceptar una chica tan hermosa como ella ir como acompañante de alguien como el?

-Creí haber sido lo bastante clara Ryuuzaki- dijo la chica con picardía, algo k L amaba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pasaron mas de 4 horas y Ryuuzaki estaba mas que molesto por la desconsideración de Misa al tardar tanto en alistarse para salir con el a lo que para el de lugar de "desayuno" seria cena y para cerrar con broche de oro Misa dejo al detective tirado al suelo por el otro lado de la habitación para que la cadena pasara por debajo de la puerta y así no ser vista por dicho hombre.

-¿Misa cuanto más piensas tardar?- pregunto L impaciente ya que hace 20 minutos había dejado de sentir su brazo entero.

-Lo que sea necesario- dijo cortante la muchacha.

-Misa te juro que con cualquier cosa te ves bien, no es necesario ponerle tanto empeño a tu vestimenta-

-Ese es el problema no quiero ponerme cualquier cosa, no solo me quiero ver bien para ti, quiero que veas algo mas grandioso- L podía detectar el tipo de voz que usaba la rubia, podría jurar que estaba a punto de llorar y por alguna razón el esfuerzo de la ídol en esos momentos, pese a las circunstancias, en querer complacerlo hacia que él se sintiera tan bien por dentro era un sentimientos de agradecimiento y ternura juntos.

-De acuerdo Misa me has convencido, dame lo mejor que tengas-

**1 hora después**

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? – decía el detective una y otra vez mientras golpeaba su cabeza contra el suelo en cada repetición.

-Creo que estoy lista- dijo la chica entes de salir de la habitación la cual era su inmenso armario.

-¿_Crees?-_ pensó el detective con gracia – de acuerdo Misa deja verte-

La joven rubia salió con un hermoso vestido strapless color blanco el cual tenia encajes que acentuaban el busto y las caderas de la chica, en la parte del busto tenia un pequeño pero magnifico moño color rojo el cual combinaba con todos los detalles rojos de los encajes, su maquillaje era perfecto, incluso mejor que el que le aplicaban los especialistas de los estudios donde ella trabajaba, sus labios rosados, delineador y rímel negros, las sombras de los ojos eran un rosa muy bajo que hacia que las dos gemas que tenia como ojos se profundizaran y resaltaran mas, en pocas palabras para L Misa nunca había estado tan hermosa como ahora, era perfecta.

-Valió cada minuto- murmuro el chico- la palabra perfecta te queda corta Misa- le sonrió- bueno dame un minuto para cambiarme- la idol se dio la vuelta para no mirar sin mencionar que algo apenada por el comentario de su compañero de alcoba y por el hecho de que justo atrás de ella él se cambiaba de vestimenta. Después de 3 minutos que L tardo en ponerse su esmoquin negro tomo la mano de la chica y se dirigieron a la puerta.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto Ryuuzaki?- dijo la rubia.

- …- L se quedo mudo viéndola, preguntándose así mismo si contestar a la pregunta de la chica o no, prefirió guardar silencio y entrar sin más al elevador que los llevaría a los dos a la sala de investigación.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Joven Light se puede saber porque a pedido traer el televisor?- pregunto Watari.

-Eh investigado y descubierto que precisamente el día de hoy entrara al aire la nueva vocera de Kira- dijo seriamente –Me pareció importante checar como se desempeña y que podemos usar a nuestro favor-

-¡Esa es una idea fantástica!- aclamo Mogi.

-Felicidades Light, no esperaba menos de ti- decía Ryuuzaki el cual salía del ascensor con Misa Amane tomados del brazo aun sujetos por las cadenas, sin dudas los dos detectives los miraron con intriga porque es mas que obvio que Watari se encontraba feliz por su hijo – Pero me temo que eh movido esos planes, el canal a petición mía a cambiado su programación a ultimo minuto así que el nuevo vocero de Kira tendrá que esperar asta mañana ya que no pienso perderme esa transmisión-

-Que bien por ti Ryuuzaki- comento Light _–Maldito mal nacido-_ maldijo en sus adentros.

-¿Piensas salir L?- cuestiono Mogi.

-Si, llevare a la señorita Misa Amane a cenar el día de hoy- dijo alegre, a su modo pero alegre.

-Ryuuzaki es todo un caballero y misa-misa se siente orgullosa de ser su pareja esta noche- dijo la rubia.

-Me alegra mucho que a Ryuuzaki no le moleste ser plato de segunda mesa- comento el castaño.

-Para que estés enterado Light…- L fue interrumpido por Misa que había llegado sin ninguna dificultad frente al castaño al cual le dio una rápida y fuerte bofetada que hiso que el chico doblara la cara y se levantara de la silla para estar a su altura -Mi… Mis…sa no tenias por que-dijo L atónito por lo ocurrido.

-¡No permitiré que insultes a Ryuuzaki que a sido el único aparte de Rem que me ha apoyado y cuidado durante todo este tiempo sin tener que pedir algo a cambio, que solo velan por mi bienestar, el si es un HOMBRE, no como tu que lo único que has hecho es tomar y tomar y adivina que Light, ya no tengo nada mas que darte… lo eh perdido todo menos mi dignidad la cual recupere al dejarte atrás, al darme cuenta que no valías la pena, que eres peor que basura, me das tanta lastima ¿adivina que? ya eres cosa del pasado Light ¿entendiste?- la rubia hablo firme y fuertemente para que esas palabras entraran asta lo mas adentro del castaño.

-Entendí a la perfección Misa- Light se acercó asta llegar a la oreja de la chica para susurrarle una ultimas palabras –Escucha muy bien chiquilla mocosa, tu siempre serás mía, tu cuerpo y tu alma me pertenece, incluyendo esa dignidad tuya que tanto osas presumir… ¿entendiste?- Misa pudo notar el horrendo brillo rojo en los ojos de Light que hiso que ella retrocediera asustada.

-Ya escuchaste a la dama Yagami, es mejor que la dejes en paz porque ya hay alguien que luche por ella… creo que lo mejor será que nos retiremos Misa- L tomo a la rubia de su mano derecha para juntarla con la de él dándole a entender que ella no estaba sola, después coloco su mano derecha en la cintura de la chica para guiarla a la salida.

-Que tengan buena noche joven Ryuuzaki- deseó Watari para los dos jóvenes que subían inmediatamente en la limosina, intentando dar alegría y buena suerte a una cita que no había comenzado muy bien.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la lujosa limosina en la cual estaban ya los dos jóvenes se encontraba un silencio desgarrador ya que la escena en la que estuvieron involucrados y que acababan de presenciar los había dejado mudos, mucho mas a la chica que nunca se imagino hablarle de esa manera al hombre que un día fue el amor de su vida, L se encontraba en silencio para no interrumpir los pensamientos de la chica y sobre todo por que estaba lleno de felicidad al ver que Misa al fin admitió la peste que era Light, tal vez con eso Amane admita que su antiguo novio es Kira, el mayor acecino de todos los tiempos, pero como siempre, en todos los casos la joven rubia salía perjudicada o implicada con dicho acecino, L se negaba a ese final así que ya tenia todo planeado para que ella saliera impune de todos los cargos… la aria hablar sobre todo lo ocurrido, al arrestar a Light, Misa por la cooperación en el caso quedaría libre y sobre la prensa se encargaría con el argumento: "Misa Amane fue controlada por Kira para cometer los asesinatos", solo así ella podrá ser libre para seguir con su vida.

-Misa dame tu mano- dijo L rompiendo el hielo –La izquierda por favor-

-Pervertido- decía en broma la chica mientras estiraba su mano hacia el detective que estaba justamente sentado a su lado izquierdo del auto.

L con una llave que saco de su bolsillo desencadeno cada extremo de la cadena metálica que los unía para que los dos estuvieran libres por la noche –No esta muy bien visto que la gente nos vean atados de esa manera, podrían arrestarnos- decía el chico volteándola a mirar pero solo por un segundo para volver al mismo silencio de antes.

-Por cierto Ryuuzaki, ¿a cual restaurante me llevaras?- pregunto la chica después de unos minutos que estaban sin hablar el uno con el otro.

-Iremos al Restaurante "Genyadana Hamadaya"- dijo L mirando hacia la ventana del auto.

-¡¿Qué?- Misa quedo con la boca abierta –Es el restaurant japonés mas elegante y caro de todo el mundo-

-Lo se es por eso que te llevo- pauso- pero ese restaurant no se compara con tu belleza y elegancia- susurro eso ultimo.

-¿Qué fue lo ultimo que dijiste Ryuuzaki? Bueno no importa… ¿dime como es que conseguiste las reservaciones?- la rubia estaba de lo mas impresionada y animada por el gran logro del detective.

-Tengo mis contactos Misa así que no te preocupes- volvió a mirar hacia la ventana – hemos llegado- confirmo.

L le abrió la puerta a Misa para poder bajar y la ayudo a salir, entraron al edificio para sentarse en unas de las mesas que se encontraban en medio del salón. Ya sentados fue cuando la rubia se dio cuenta que el lugar estaba desierto, los únicos que se encontraban ahí eran ellos y los empleados del lugar.

-¿Por qué no hay nadie?- pregunto la chica confundida.

-Le eh pedido a los encargados del lugar reservar todo el restaurant para nosotros dos solamente-

-pero eso es imposible- interrumpió.

-¿Enserio?- cuestiono bromeando, llevándose el dedo índice a la boca y sus ojos dirigidos al techo –Te dije que tengo contactos Misa, así que no te preocupes y disfruta tu comida al máximo, por cierto pide lo que gustes no te limites por los precios- dijo algo mas serio mostrándole el menú que estaba posado ya en la mesa.

-De acuerdo yo pediré el platillo "festín" que es un mezclando miso shiitake, arroz squid roe de salmón de un citron yuzu endulzado con miel, sashimi delicado con las Hierbas silvestres y un Caqui horneados con vieiras por favor- pidió la chica.

-Lo de siempre por favor- ordeno L para que el mesero se retirara con las órdenes encargadas.

- Ryuuzaki ¿Por qué reservar el local completo para ti y para mí?-

-Por tres razones muy importantes y validas… Primera: menor oportunidad de morir –Misa lo miro con una cara de pocos amigos – Segundo: solo así podrían atendernos de la mejor manera y servir con cualquier petición como lo es mi comida-

-¿Hablas de los pasteles y eso?-

-Exacto, aquí no acostumbran servir platillos de repostería, es por eso que me vi obligado a la tarea de rentar por esta noche los servicios completos del comercio-

-¿Y la tercera razón cual es?-

-Poder estar a solas con Misa Amane- L dejo de mirar directamente a los ojos de la chica ya que sentía como la sangre le subía a la cabeza.

-La cena esta servida-interrumpió el mismo chef que preparo sus comidas ya que por la profesionalidad y por ser los únicos en el restaurante tenia que ir personalmente a entregar sus delicias culinarias. Misa aun seguía con la boca abierta por el comentario de L pero por la llegada del chef ella solo pudo sonreír nerviosamente pero con un ligero tono rosado en sus mejillas.

-Gracias- dijeron al unísono. La cena continuo, L no se limito a pedirle a los cocineros que preparan todo tipo de postres para la velada, Misa en casi toda la noche escuchaba a L desenvolverse contando historias de los chicos que habitaban en Wammy's House, de como llego a ser detective… claro que Ryuuzaki omitió muchas cosas en este punto, también le platico de los casos mas difíciles en su carrera y como actuó para resolverlos, en todos esos momentos Misa pudo ver mas haya del L que todos veían, podía ver a un héroe atrapado en el cuerpo de un hombre común, pero con tantas ganas de luchar por la justicia… por fin Misa Amane podía tener todo tipo de sentimientos hacia una persona con la esperanza de ser correspondida.

-¿Gusta alguna otra cosa Misa?- pregunto L.

-No gracias estoy mas que satisfecha- la rubia le brindo una enorme sonrisa de agradecimiento –Sera mejor que volvamos rápido al edificio, no quiero que malinterpreten nuestra salida, aparte Watari debe estar preocupado por ti- bromeo a lo ultimo.

-Estoy de acuerdo- Ryuuzaki ordeno a su chofer pagar la cuenta con un dinero que Watari se encargo de darle, así que los dos jóvenes salieron sin ningún problema del lugar para volver a la limosina rumbo al edificio de investigación de caso Kira.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al entrar solo se podía notar la oscuridad del lugar, acepción del fondo de la habitación principal en la cual se podía distinguir la luz de una computadora que estaba siendo usada por Light. L y Misa decidieron ignorarlo para entrar al elevador para así pasar rápidamente a la habitación que ahora los dos compartían.

-Tu si que sabes como entretener a una chica Ryuuzaki- lo alabo la rubia.

-Me alegra que te hayas divertido- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-Ammm Ryuuzaki debo cambiarme-

-adelante- pero L no se movió de su lugar.

-¡Ryuuzaki!- reclamo la chica.

-¿Por qué yo si me puedo cambiar a tus espaldas y tu no?-

-Por que yo soy mujer pervertido-

-Respuesta no valida, puedes cambiarte aquí o dormir con lo que traes puesto- dijo mientras se volteaba para no mirar a la rubia.

-No me interesa- Misa jalo los mas fuerte que pudo hacia adelante para intentar caminar a su gran closet, pero se dio cuenta que no movió ni un centímetro al joven detective –Dios Ryuuzaki ¿cuanto pesas?- dijo algo exhausta la niña.

-Peso exactamente 50 kg o si prefieres 110 lb- contesto.

-Solo estaba bromeando… ¿Por qué no quieres que me cambie en mi closet?-

-Fácil, por que alguna chica rubia me deja mas de 4 horas tirado en el suelo esperándola y obviamente no quiero sufrir lo mismo-

-Ryuuzaki es muy importante que me cambie de ropa-

-¿Por qué?- pregunto rápido y bajo la mirada en señal de preocupación, temiendo que se tratase de Kira.

-Es… es que… es que – pauso y suspiro- Misa-Misa quiere pasar la noche con Ryuuzaki- la chica estaba completamente roja al decir lo ultimo.

-Misa…- L no sabia que pasaba solo se quedo mirando hacia ella y dando un paso a la vez para aproximarse. Se puso frente a la bella mujer y pego su frente a la de ella, mientras cerraba los ojos. Misa podía sentir su cálido aliento hacerle cosquillas a sus labios y suspiro con profundidad. L sintió un pequeño nudo en su estomago al sentirla suspirar y su boca se dirigió a la de la chica para juntar sus labios en un cálido beso, el cual se fue llenando de pasión haciendo que sus respiraciones aumentaran y desearan mas del otro, al separarse por aire se dirigió hacia el oído de la chica, donde mordió con sensualidad el lóbulo de su oreja haciendo que ella gimiera de placer.

-Misa no es necesario que te vistas de mil maneras para mi, siempre serás la misma y es así como te quiero – le susurro el.

-¿Enserio me quieres Ryuuzaki?-

-Quede flechado desde el momento que vi directamente esos ojos color marrones en persona- L la estrecho mas entre sus brazos, para así nunca dejarla ir de su lado.

-Ryuuzaki yo también te amo y sé que es muy apresurado de mi parte, no quiero sonar como una cualquiera pero… quiero hacer el amor contigo-

L se separo un poco de Misa para mirarla directamente a los ojos, no podía arriesgarse a cualquier trampa que podría provenir de Kira, pero por alguna razón al venir de Misa él podía confiar ciegamente por primera vez en alguien que no fuera Watari.

Ryuuzaki volvió a besar a Misa antes de que ella pronunciara alguna otra palabra, fue bajando poco a poco por el cuello de la chica para llegar al fin al lóbulo de su oreja donde supo que Misa tenia mucha sensibilidad ya que con tan solo rosarla con la legua ella ya gemía de placer. L dejó de jugar con el lóbulo de la chica para tomarla de la cintura y cargarla esta los sillones que estaban a mitad de la habitación, la sentó en uno de ellos pero él se sentó en el piso para estar frente a la rubia. Sus manos se apoderaron de las pantorrillas de esta, las cuales masajeo mientras se iba acercando hasta llegar a sus muslos. Misa jadeo al sentir las manos de L debajo de su vestido, tomo los bordes de su ropa interior y se la quito con lentitud.

Poso sus manos en las rodillas de ella y la incito a que abriera las piernas para él. La rubia dejo de respirar por un momento cuando sintió a Ryuuzaki abriéndole las piernas con tortuosa lentitud y se sonrojó con fuerza. L le abría cada vez más y más las piernas, dejándola totalmente expuesta a él.

Ryuuzaki levantó el vestido lo suficiente para ver lo que quería ver. Levanto la cara sólo para ver a Misa con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, las mejillas sonrojadas y respirando agitadamente. Hundió su rostro en la intimidad de la mujer y soplo al punto sonrosado que sobresalía, logrando que ella se estremeciera e hiciera querer cerrar las piernas a lo que él la detuvo poniendo ambas manos en cada muslo. Continúo con su labor paseando su lengua en círculos por la intimidad de la chica, el estomago de Misa se contrajo de placer, gimió sonoramente y sus manos aferraron los cabellos negros del hombre frente a ella. Dejo de jugar con su clítoris para adentrar su lengua en ella, mientras Misa gemía al sentir la lengua de L entrar y salir de ella. Sentía una tensión brutal en su vientre y supo que no aguantaría, por lo que movió su cadera con el afán de alcanzar su culminación. Ryuuzaki entendió lo que ella quería y paso a un frenético aleteo, que terminó por enloquecerla logrando que en cuestión de segundos ella se abandonara al inmenso placer del orgasmo recorrerla. Misa abrió los ojos y vio que L la miraba con intensidad.

-Tienes un sabor delicioso Misa- dijo L para después darle un beso intenso a los labios de la chica que se encontraba muda y agitada, el joven comenzó a llevar sus manos de nuevo a la intimidad de la rubia, pero esta lo intercepto y lo atrajo asta ella para que el chico también se sentara en el sillón ahora era su turno de Misa. Se sentó a horcajadas encima de él. Sintió el bulto en los pantalones de L contra su intimidad y gimió mientras se restregaba sobre ella, logrando que L jadeara extasiado. No aguantando más, se apodero de la boca del que le había ocasionado placer apenas unos minutos e invadió su boca con su lengua en un beso lleno de pasión y amor. Las manos de Amane vagaron al torso de é y así quitarle el saco negro de su traje y poco a poco desabotonar la camisa, pasó sus manos por el desde su ombligo hasta sus hombros con lentitud, sintiendo como los músculos de L se contraían bajo sus palmas.

Le quitó la camisa por los hombros y su boca descendió hacia el lóbulo de su oreja, el cual beso y lamio lentamente, ocasionándole pequeños espasmos al detective, quien abrazaba a Misa por la cintura. Las manos de L se movieron con desespero al cierre del vestido, el cual bajo con lentitud, acariciando la piel desnuda que quedaba al descubierto.

Los senos de la hermosa mujer quedaron al descubierto y L se encargo de darles un erótico masaje con sus manos, las cuales después remplazó con sus labios, mientras que Misa gemía y se arqueaba, pegándose más a él. No aguantando más la deliciosa tortura de no estar dentro de ella, L se puso de pie con Misa abrazándolo por la cintura y la pego en la pared. Misa desmonto al hombre frente a ella y en cuanto sus pies tocaron el piso, el vestido se resbalo de su piel yendo a parar hacia el piso. Ryuuzaki gimió al ver que la mujer frente a él no perdía el tiempo y se apresuraba a desabrochar su pantalón.

Misa le bajo el pantalón a L junto con su bóxer hasta las rodillas y gimió cuando él la alzo de nueva cuenta, pegándola a la pared. L sintió los senos de ella pegarse a su torso exquisitamente y gimió desfrutando de la sensación. Sus manos bajaron hasta sus pliegues los cuales excito con brutales caricias llenas de ternura y deseo, logrando que ella se ondulara desesperada. No aguantando más la tortura entro en ella con delicadeza para así no lastimarla pero aumento la intensidad para que también lo disfrutara al máximo, logrando que Misa se sobresaltara lazando un gritito de placer. Se quedo quieto dentro de ella preocupado por el gran grito que había salido de la boca de la chica, temía lastimarla, temía no ser lo suficientemente bueno para ella, ya que era la primera vez del detective aun que sin negarlo él había fantaseado muchas veces con Misa desde que la vio atada en la sala privada donde la interrogaban así que la teoría del sexo no era tan desconocido para el. Aun jadeando salió de ella para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien.

-No Ryuuzaki sigue, soy la mujer mas feliz del mundo continua por favor, quiero mas de ti- con esas ultimas palabras L sintió que su erección era aun mas grande, la penetro de nuevo con mas fuerza logrando que Misa se retorciera entre sus brazos jadeando. L comenzó con un ritmo constante, entraba y salía con rapidez de la chica, quien clavaba sus uñas en la sensual espalda del joven detective. Pero quería más, Lo amaba tanto.

-Más- – pidió Misa jadeando.

Ryuuzaki obedeció y comenzó a embestirla con fuerza, arrancándole sensuales gemidos a la mujer.

-¿Así lo quieres?- le preguntó L con una voz mortalmente sexy, logrando que Misa se excitara más.

-¡Sí, así, no pares!– exclamó fuera de sí, sintiendo como se enterraba hasta lo más profundo de su ser.

La rubia comenzó a sentir su sexo palpitar con fuerza y se arqueo, logrando que L gimiera al sentir como sus paredes apretaban su miembro deliciosamente, y decidió acelerar un poco las cosas. Deslizo su mano hacia los pliegues de ella y acaricio su clítoris en círculos, logando que ella gritara completamente abandonada al placer. Unas estocadas más y Misa se dejo arrastrar por su demoledor orgasmo, apretando el miembro de Ryuuzaki sin piedad, logrando que el gruñera mientras se vaciaba en ella.

Ambos se quedaron quietos, intentando regular sus respiraciones. L salió de la hermosa mujer sin dejar de sostenerla, Misa bajo sus piernas lentamente y si él no la hubiera estado sosteniendo ya hubiera caído al piso desde hace tiempo. Sentía el delicioso ardor entre los muslos después de haber hecho el amor por primera vez con Ryuuzaki, él era lo opuesto a Light, Ryuuzaki si la hacia sentir mujer en cualquier momento incluso ahora en el sexo.

-Fue genial Ryuuzaki- decía con la respiración completamente agitada.

-¿Qué dices Misa?... si aun no hemos terminado- L se acercó a ella para cargarla y seguir besando esos labios que se habían convertido en su adicción mientras completaban su recorrido a la cama.

L la había depositado en su cama con una delicadeza sorprendente. Misa había aprovechado esto para impulsarse hacia atrás para quedar sentada frente él, le sonrió con picardía mientras abría las piernas, logrando que L soltara un gemido estrangulado mientras comenzaba aproximarse a la chica, comenzó a besar su cuello, mientras sus manos acariciaban las suaves piernas de la mujer.

-Te amo Misa como no tienes una idea- le susurro el detective.

-También te amo Ryuuzaki – le respondió ella con una sonrisa dulce y llena de ternura haciendo que el detective la aproximara a su pecho y continuara besando su cuello con pequeñas mordidas que hacían gruñir a la joven Amane, ella tomo con sus manos la cabeza de L y mordió su labio inferior, logrando que Ryuuzaki gimiera, mientras las manos de él llegaban a la entrepierna de la mujer, quien gimió al sentir el roce de la mano de la persona que ama en su intimidad.

_Estás tan húmeda_ – gruño él, mientras introducía uno de sus dedos en el interior de ella.

-Tú me pones así- – gimió ella, mientras movía su cadera contra la mano de L, quien metió dos dedos más sin problema, logrando que Misa suspirara con satisfacción, bombeo sus dedos dentro y fuera de ella con rapidez logrando que la mujer frente a él se retorciera de placer. La sintió contraerse y guío uno de sus dedos hacia su clítoris, logrando que se arqueara extasiada. Acarició su clítoris en círculos, logrando que ella se contrajera, apretando sus dedos en su interior, bombeo un poco más fuerte y la sintió venirse, mientras veía como se arqueaba y se retorcía. Sacó sus dedos y los lamió frente a la mirada lujuriosa de Misa.

-Es mi turno- sentencio Misa a lo que L sonrió con picardía.

Lo hizo recargarse en el respaldo de la cama para después besarlo con ardor y pasión, introdujo sin permiso su lengua en la boca del detective, mientras una de sus manos vagaba por el pecho de este, logrando que se estremeciera. Mordió con lujuria su labio inferior, algo que se estaba convirtiendo en una verdadera adicción y dejó que su mano llegara a la parte sur del hombre frente ella. Con su uña recorrió la longitud de su miembro en una sutil caricia, logrando que L gimiera y apretara la cadera de Misa con sus manos. Ella sonrió por el efecto causado y ahora su dedo recorría la longitud del miembro de L, quien volvió a apretar la cadera de la mujer desesperado. Decidió no torturarlo más y su pequeña mano envolvió su miembro, la movió de arriba abajo marcando un ritmo lento, para después moverla más rápido, logrando que Ryuuzaki gruñera contra el cuello de la hermosa mujer. Amane sintió el líquido pre seminal en su punta y supo que estaba a punto de llegar.

-Quiero que llegues dentro de mi – y tras decir eso dejó de masturbarlo, para sentarse a horcajadas de él y dejarse caer sobre su gran erección, logrando que L soltara un gruñido estrangulado, mientras apretaba con fuerza la cadera de Misa, quien gimió al sentirlo completamente dentro de ella, lo abrazó con desesperación y dejó que los latigazos de placer la recorrieran. Una vez que regularizó su respiración comenzó a saltar arriba y abajo sobre él, jadeo al sentirlo enterrarse una y otra vez en lo más profundo de su ser. Misa aumentó su ritmo sobre él, logrando que ambos gimieran en éxtasis, L agarró la cadera de la rubia y la ayudó a saltar sobre él, mientras le marcaba un ritmo más rápido y fuerte, para clavarla en él una y otra vez, logrando que la mujer encima de él comenzara a arquearse y soltar pequeños grititos, anunciando así que estaba cerca de su liberación. Ryuuzaki abrió los ojos y quedó impactado al ver a Misa moviéndose sobre él con los ojos cerrados y una expresión de total placer en su rostro, se veía como toda una diosa. Desvió su mirada hasta la unión de sus cuerpos, y la sola visión de su pene penetrando a la hermosa mujer logro mandarlo a los instantes previos al orgasmo, no queriendo terminar antes que ella, llevo su mano a los pliegues de Misa, para acariciar su clítoris con brutales caricias, logrando que ella se contrajera mientras llegaba a su orgasmo y arrastraba a L con ella al inmenso placer.

Se quedaron así por unos minutos mientras intentaban regularizar su respiración y al recuperarla un poco, sellaron su amor con una beso intenso mientras Misa se separaba de L y rodaba hacia un lado, quedando abrasada a él.

-Te amo Misa- dijo L entre suspiros

-Y yo a ti – respondió Misa también jadeando.

-Quien diría que las cosas terminarían así– comento L mientras estrechaba a la joven en sus brazos.

-Me alegra que haya sido de esta manera, juntos para siempre Ryuuzaki – le dijo ella sonriente llena de esperanzas y alegría, logrando que L también sonriera.

-Sí Misa, juntos por siempre– le aclaro el para así darle un largo pero tierno beso en los labios del amor de su vida.

-Me encanta- susurro ella algo cansada.

-Buenas noches Misa, duerme bien – le deseó él antes de quedarse dormido.

-Buenas noches amor – le contestó ella antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Continuara…  
><strong>_<strong>

**Gracias por leer, sé que tarde mucho en actualizar pero creo que valió la pena la espera jajaj xDDD**

**Bueno espero que eso ustedes me lo digan en sus mensajes, por favor dejen sus comentarios todos valen :3 no saben cuanto me ayuda a mejorar y a esforzarme para sacar una nueva actualización :DD**

**Bye besooos! **


End file.
